¡Creo que soy un Pokémon Legendario!
by UmbraeCaelum
Summary: Absol, un pokémon ágil, astuto y perezoso, es designado para conducir a doble pata la aventura mas absurda y burlesca que su bulliciosa mente puede imaginar, acompañado por un voraz e ingenuo Lucario, y una ocurrente y poco refinada Liepard.
1. Ágil, Astuto y Perezoso

_**Chapter 1: Ágil, Astuto y Perezoso**_

_**(En este capítulo hablaré un poco de mí para que me vayan conociendo)**_

Yo soy Absol, un Pokemon muy ágil y astuto, también muy perezoso, soy unos de los tantos Pokemon que habita en el bosque Alma de Unova, un bosque no tan grande lleno de Pokemon de todas especies, aquí siempre hay viento, casi nunca hace calor (cosa que a mí me encanta), bueno, antes que nada quiero que sepan una cosa… una sola cosita CREO QUE SOY UN POKEMON LEGENDARIO, bueno, ya estoy más tranquilo, sigamos. Ese Jueves, (yo odio los Jueves), yo me levantaba con mucha pereza, me levante con 2 preocupaciones, la primera era que el bosque ya se estaba quedando sin fruta, y eso que faltaba mucho para que se formaran nuevas, si la fruta se acababa tenía que mudarme a otro bosque, yo no quería hacerlo, extrañaría mucho mi cueva tan acobijadora en Invierno, la verdad es toda una historia larga ya que hay una gran manada de Bouffalant no muy lejos de aquí que se llevan toda la fruta, y como yo vivo solo y no tengo a nadie que me ayude, se me hace difícil trepar esos árboles flacos con mis enormes garras, y los arboles gordos que son fáciles de trepar tienes Manzanas y Peras que no me gustan. Desearía aprender nuevos movimientos, es que no se muchos, tal vez si aprendiera Corte podría hacer caer el árbol y llevarme la fruta, o mejor aun seria aprender Tajo Umbrío ya que es muy fuerte contra los de tipo Psíquico así podría quitarle un poco de fruta a los Gothorita que viven por aquí, esos Pokemon solo les basta con usar Psíquico para cosechar.

Aunque no parezca gran cosa que se esté acabando la fruta, es un gran problema, la primera razón es que son muchos Pokemon y no hay suficientes arboles, la segunda es que ¡este es el único bosque en Kilómetros! y yo soy muy (bastante) perezoso como para mudarme y encontrar otro bosque, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, lamentablemente no hay otra opción.

Creo que una de mis preocupaciones ya está clara, ahora viene la otra, ya es temporada, y los entrenadores (los malditos entrenadores), ya están llegando al bosque para capturar Pokemon, yo tengo miedo de que me capturen y de que me usen para batallar, no quiero irme de mi hogar ni quiero estar encerrado en esas llamadas Poke Balls (odio los lugares cerrados), además soy algo débil para batallar, los únicos movimientos que se son Maquinación, Garra Metal y Megacuerno, este último movimiento siempre falla, tal vez sea por falta de entrenamiento, (como saben soy muy perezoso).

Bueno, ese día jueves, más perezoso que nunca y con dos preocupaciones tenía que levantarme a cosechar la mayor cantidad de fruta posible teniendo cuidado de toparme con un entrenador, ya estaba cansado de esos días aburridos sin hacer nada interesante, casi nunca me ocurrían cosas Extraordinarias, pero es muy poco probable, a un solitario Absol nunca les suceden cosas Extraordinarias, menos estando acostado esperando que las cosas sucedan solas, tal vez YO tenía que ir en busca de las cosas Extraordinarias, tal vez, ¿una aventura?, ¡eso!, salir de aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias seria una genial idea, sin un rumbo fijo, pero, primero necesito cosechar muchísima fruta para el camino y estar dispuesto a abandonar mi hogar, bueno, ese era el único problema ya que amigos allí yo no tenía, siempre estoy metido en mi cueva, solo salgo para comer y nada más, pero bueno, decidir no es fácil, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que es una excelente idea.


	2. A Wild Second Chapter Appeared

_**Chapter 2: A Wild Second Chapter Appeared**_

_**(En este capítulo… bueno… después te digo)**_

Bueno, voy a comenzar desde el aquí ya que me dijeron de que siempre hay que empezar desde el principio.

Yo tranquilamente en medio del bosque, estaba nublado, hacia un poco de frio, ya había terminado de cosechar, mire hacia mi alrededor y vi una gran bolsa de tela un poco sucia allí en el suelo, la tome y puse ahí dentro todas las frutas, luego de eso la cargue un mi espalda y me fui hacia… ¿Dónde?, mire hacia mi alrededor y nada se me hacia familiar, me había alejado bastante, ¡estaba perdido!, comencé a desesperarme, pero, en estos momentos solo hay que tomar la calma

Mmmh… este momento es ideal para usar la cabeza, solo tengo que pensar… emmm… ¡Lo tengo!

Recuerdo una vez que escuche que el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba por el oeste, Mmmh… solo tengo que recordar hacia donde miraba la entrada de mi cueva, hacia el este o el oeste, solo tengo que recordar… Argh… no puedo… hay muchos árboles cerca de mi cueva que no me dejan ver el cielo, nunca me imagine que esto me haría falta alguna vez…ummm… ¡Lo tengo!

Recuerdo que cuando me despierto en la mañana siempre entra una fuerte luz centro de mi cueva, entonces, mi cueva mira hacia el este, si me dirijo al oeste llegare en cuestión de segundos

Corrí y corrí muy confiado (tal vez bastante), bueno no corría tan rápido porque no lo soy, además la bolsa pesaba mucho, seguía y seguía… no veía nada, solo puros arboles y arboles por doquier… comencé a creer que mi sistema de orientación no fue muy exitoso, creo que me estaba alejando peor, pero, vi una cueva a lo lejos, ¿será la mía?, no lo sé, pero se parecía mucho, camine sigilosa y lentamente hacia la cueva, cuando llegue mire hacia adentro,- Mmmh, sí que se parece – Me dije, luego entre, pero, no era, ¡esta no era mi cueva!, me di media vuelta pero por desgracia cuando me estaba yendo

-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, ¡un ladrón en la casa! – Dijo un Trubbish muy asustado

De repente comencé a oír unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, el suelo temblaba un poco, yo también, en ese momento pensaba "estoy muerto", pude divisar una criatura gigante, como un Trubbish 5 veces más grande, pero, solo una cosa se me paso por la mente "Garbodor"

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!, ¿¡Piensas que puedes robarle a mi familia!? – Dijo el Garbodor enfadado

\- Per-pero yo no soy la-ladrón se lo jur… - ¿entonces qué haces en mi cueva con esa bolsa eh, ladrón?

-Pero yo, podemos arreglar esto… - Entonces el Garbodor corrió hacia mí, yo no dude en huir corriendo a más no poder, comencé a sudar del miedo, mi corazón latía fuertemente, mire hacia atrás y estaba bastante cerca, me estaba alcanzando… ya casi… pero doble hacia la izquierda confundiendo al Garbodor, aproveche el momento y comencé a perderme en el bosque así no me encontrara… vi un árbol grande y no dude en ocultarme en el.

-Uf… creo que me salve de esta - Dije yo muy agotado sentado detrás del árbol

-Awww… ahora que hago, estoy en medio del bosque sin saber mínimamente en donde esta mi cueva… ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, solo tengo que pensar… pensar… pensar… pens… pens…pen

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente cayendo dormido a un costado, si que estaba agotado, ¿Quien no lo hubiera estado luego de todo eso?, un ágil, astuto y perezoso Absol si… pero adivinen, no paso ni 5 minutos de que me dormí y algo me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

-Auch… ¿pero qué? – Mire bien y me habían lanzado ni más ni menos que, una Poke Ball

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Absol te atrapare! – Dijo el entrenador que me lanzo la Poke Ball

\- No, no, no, detén est… - La Poke Ball me absorbió y quede dentro, me volví a desesperar, ¿Ahora como zafo de esta?, estaba muy apretado, tenía la cabeza en los pies y los pues en la cabeza, no hice nada más que forzar y forzar empujando… cada vez mas fuerte… lo estaba logrando… ya casi… ¡Sí!... la Poke Ball se abrió y yo salí sano y salvo, yo solo mire al entrenador y la tome la Poke Ball con mi boca y comencé a correr (otra vez), esta vez estaba muy asustado también… estaba corriendo sin mirar a donde iba… no fue bueno porque… Auch!

Di fuertemente contra un pared… me puse medio tonto por el golpe… caí dolorido al suelo, cuando todo paso, observé y… ¡estaba en mi cueva!, ¡me había estrellado en mi propia cueva!

-Hay dios que alivio – Dije

Ahora quiero hacer mi parte favorita del día… la siesta. Me acomode en mi cama de paja y me dormí luego de 4 horas cosechando, luego de perderme, de que me ataque un Garbodor y de que me capturen.

… …

… …

… …

_Cuando me desperté…_

Me levante un poco perezoso (cuando no), y mire hacia afuera, era de noche, había un viento muy fuerte, pero no le di importancia, mire hacia mi costado y estaba la bolsa de frutas y la Poke Ball, Mmmh, algo se me ocurrió, pensé… tal vez si… una Poke Ball puede meter un Pokemon dentro de ella… una bolsa de frutas también, sería una genial idea ya que no tenía que cargar semejante peso todo el tiempo.

Entonces agarre la Poke Ball con mi boca y la lancé hacia la bolsa diciendo "Bolsa, te atrapare" igual que el entrenador, pero lo único que paso fue que la Poke Ball se abriera y cayera al suelo rompiéndose en la mitad.

-Justo como creí, no funciono

Bueno, esa es la razón por la que odio los jueves, hoy si que fue un día duro, ojala esto no pase cuando me valla de aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias…

Salí afuera y mire al cielo, el viento me daba en la cara, yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, pero, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, yo no hacía nada, solo seguía parado allí pensando en cosas… pero el viento empeoraba mas y mas, se hacía cada vez peor, mas y mas fuerte, tanto que ya me estaba arrastrando, - ¡qué está pasando!, ¿¡un Huracán!? - Dije.

En cielo se ponía negro, algunos árboles comenzaron a arrancarse (los mas flacos), el viento estaba cada vez más violento, era algo ¿Extraordinario?, tal vez. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente formando un aro en el cielo, era algo sobrenatural, se podía divisar una cosa negra descendiendo de ese aro… hacia… hacia mi.


	3. ¡Wow!, Absol

_¡Hola!, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, quiero dar gracias por sus reviews, ah… y perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo mas tempranamente…_

_**Chapter 3: ¡Wow!, Absol's Surprise**_

_**(En este capítulo realmente suceden cosas Extraordinarias)**_

El cielo se puso de color negro amenazador, el viento aun mas y mas fuerte, yo solo miraba y miraba sin hacer absolutamente nada, estaba asustado y a la vez sorprendido ya que nunca me sucedió algo como esto, en pocas palabras, algo Extraordinario. Sin desviarme del tema, esa cosa negra se acercaba mas y mas a mí, bueno, pude notar que no era del todo negra ya que estando tan arriba no se puede distinguir bien su color, era como… ¡esperen!... acaso es un ¿Pokemon?, Mmmh… ¡exacto!, pero, era uno que nunca vi en mi vida, tal vez… era el Pokemon Legendario del que tanto hablaba el Watchog de aquí cerca?, si es así, entonces mi suerte está comenzando a cambiar. Otra cualidad mía es que me cuelgo mucho pensando, por eso, cuando me di cuenta el Pokemon ya estaba al frente mío, yo retrocedí del susto, realmente sí que soy distraído, el Pokemon me miro fijamente a los ojos, era de color verde con manchas moradas, tenía una especie de barba blanca, ojos amarillos, una mirada amenazadora, dos cuernos morados, estaba encima de una especie de nube o algo así y una gran cola morada que rodeaba su cuerpo, tenía una forma rara.

\- ¡Yo soy Tornadus!, ¡el Pokemon torbellino!, pertenezco al trío de nubes y si… soy un Pokemon legendario y estoy aquí para darte un mensaje muy importante a ti – Dijo el Pokemon

\- En-en serio t-tu eres legen-legendario, Awwww, esto es algo Extraordinariamente Extraordinario, debes ser muy fuerte y capaz de todo, ser un Pokemon Legendario debe ser grandioso ¿no?... emm… dime como puedo meter esta bolsa de frutas en la Poke Ball, tú debes tener la respuesta a todo, ¡dime por favor! – Dije yo muy emocionado

\- Mira, no estoy para eso ni soy un sabelotodo, solo estoy aquí para comunicarte que el gran Pokemon creador de Unova quiere verte para darte algo que te sorprenderá muchísimo, deberías sentirte honrado por haberte elegido a ti – Dijo Tornadus afirmando

\- ¿¡Que!?, ¡Un Pokemon Legendario me necesita! ¿A-a mí?, ¿a un ágil astuto y perezoso Absol?, ¡cla-claro que voy! – Dije yo casi sin palabras

\- Bueno, pues mira, ve hacia la isla Tauros que se encuentra por allá, es necesario cruzar el bosque entero, cruzar un campo inmenso, escalar una gran montaña, cruzar otro bosque y después cruzar el gran lago para llegar - _Dijo Tornadus mientras señalaba hacia la derecha_ \- Bueno, hasta aquí llego el mensaje, ya cumplí con mi deber, nos vemos en la isla, Adiós y buena suerte con tu viaje – Dijo Tornadus yéndose a toda velocidad de donde vino

\- ¡Pero espera!, no me dijiste como meter la bolsa en la Poke… ¡Awww!, que importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que un Pokemon Legendario se me apareció y me dijo que me necesitaban en la isla Tauros – Dije yo muy emocionado

Haber, haber, me pongo a pensar, porque un Pokemon Legendario necesitaría un ágil, astuto y perezoso Absol, Mmmh… algo debo tener que él quiere… tal vez… ¿mi cueva?, Mmmh… no lo creo, el Tornadus me dijo que sería algo que me va a sorprender, Mmmh… tal vez una cueva más grande o una cama más cómoda… eso es algo que me sorprendería mucho, o también el poder de meter bolsas de fruta dentro de Poke Balls… pero creo que eso es algo bobo, tal vez sea algo que nunca me imaginaria como… ¡esperen!, tal vez… ¡yo soy un Pokemon Legendario!, ¡eso!, tal vez… soy el rey de los Absol o mejor aún, el Pokemon de Tipo Siniestro más fuerte del mundo, simplemente debe ser algo Extraordinario, tal vez escucharon mi suplica, pero tendré que dejar de ser un poco perezoso, eso sí… si quiero cruzar todo eso tengo que tener menos pereza, a mi ritmo llegaría aproximadamente dentro de 200 días, pero tengo un presentimiento de que todo esto va a ser muy divertido, espero que sea así. Bueno, sí, ya sé que hay mucho para pensar, y no cosas aburridas, si no cosas Extraordinarias… - _Mire hacia arriba y el cielo estaba normal otra vez, estaba en plena noche, era un buen momento para descansar, había un viento suave, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio… entre (muy) despacio a mi cueva y me recosté, mañana me levantaría temprano para comenzar la aventura…_

_Al otro día…_

Bueno, otra vez empiezo desde aquí (desde el principio), yo siempre cuando me levanto, de tanta pereza no puedo caminar bien, las patas me tiemblan, y me venzo al suelo, bueno… después de un tiempo ya puedo caminar normalmente… pero esta vez no fue así, mis patas seguían temblando… no sé si era porque tenía bastante pereza, porque estaba nervioso por lo sucedido ayer o porque… Mmmmh, sí, la bolsa, la enorme y pesada bolsa estaba en mi espalda y no podía caminar bien, debí haberlo imaginado… bueno, estos son los "hermosos" inconvenientes que uno tiene antes de salir, como no estaba lejos de mi cueva (apenas había salido) me volví para planear algo así poder viajar sin inconvenientes… abrí la bolsa… y… como decirlo… bueno… el 30% de la bolsa estaba con frutas el otro 70% eran todas piedras (de todos tamaños), hierbas (algunas normales y otras venenosas), y porquerías que nadie necesita… bueno… eso no era lo más importante, lo que importaba era que ¡como llego eso ahí!... Mmmh… ahora que recuerdo es bolsa la había encontrado sucia en un rincón del bosque… tal vez ya venía con eso y-y no me di cuenta, bueno, eso no es una sorpresa ya que yo de nada me doy cuenta… me puse a sacar cada una de las cosas y la tire en un rincón allí cerca de un árbol que estaba al lado de un montículo de tierra… luego de eso cargue la bolsa en mi espalda otra vez (ya no pesaba casi nada) y me di media vuelta… volví a mi cueva y puse en la bolsa una manta con la que me tapaba siempre cuando dormía (así no pasara frio) le di una mirada a mi cueva y… ¡Comencé Con La Aventura!, al fin… estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que iba a suceder en tanto tiempo de viaje… estaba pensando en las cosas Extraordinarias que podían pasar, y ¡adivinen cual fue la primera! (bueno, no fue tan Extraordinario)… ustedes ya saben que tengo la "gran" cualidad de no mirar por donde voy… y no fue bueno (no) porque… Auchwgdshgfdsgfsdfdshfdshgfjdshgfhgdshfg… no!...¡Auch!... ¡Ay!... - comencé a caer (rodando) por un gran barranco, daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas golpeándome con pequeñas piedras y dando saltos (agradezco muchísimo al dios Pokemon porque no había piedras grandes y por no golpearme en la cabeza)… fue muy doloroso, me di cuenta que esa cualidad también tengo que tomarla en cuenta la próxima vez… una vez que caí completamente del barranco, yo seguía rodando en la superficie… finalmente di fuertemente con un arbusto… bueno, lo bueno de eso fue que me freno de seguir rodando, lo malo fue que golpee algo que estaba allí dentro y… y que estaba vivo

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... ¡Quien fue el Idiota que me golpeo!... ¡Auch! -. Dijo una voz dentro del arbusto, era un poco ronca, yo me levante con dificultad y retrocedí

-Emmmm… yo… nada… es que… - Dijo yo muy nervioso

-¡Ven aquí! – Dijo mientras salió del arbusto… era un Pokemon… un… un… Lucario… fue ahí cuando trague saliva… los tipo Lucha tienen ventaja contra los tipo Siniestro

-Por favor!... perdóneme!... es que caí de ese barranco y frene en este arbusto… ¡por favor!, ¡no me haga daño! – Dije yo casi llorando

-¡Owww!... bueno, bueno, bueno… tampoco llores, no te hare nada… no soy una bestia… es que, a veces tengo malas reacciones, jeje – En ese momento el Lucario me cargo en sus brazos susurrándome – _estarás bien - _y me llevo a un refugio y curo mis heridas (bueno, no tenía tantas), fue así que me pregunto cómo llegue aquí…

-Bueno, es una larga historia ya que… estoy cansado de mi aburrida vida y decidí comenzar una aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias, pero antes de eso un Tornadus me apareció y me dijo que el gran creador de Unova me necesita para darme algo que me sorprendería, y yo me emocione mucho ya que nunca me sucedió algo como eso, fue así que hoy mientras pensaba en cosas Extraordinarias caí distraído por el barranco – Dijo yo un poco apresurado, el Lucario me miro con cara de asombro, como que le costó mucho creerme…


	4. 12

_Otra vez perdonen por no subir el capítulo más rápidamente, gracias nuevamente por sus reviews_

_**Chapter 4: 1/2**_

-¿Qué?, Tornadus te apareció, a ti? – Dijo Lucario con una enorme mirada de sorpresa

-Si, en verdad, claro que yo no mentiría – Dije yo afirmando

-Pero, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿cómo era él?, ¿como era su forma?, ¡necesito saberlo! - Dijo Lucario muy exaltado

-Bueno, era de color verde, tenía unas manchas amarillas, estaba como subido en una nube o algo así y tenía una enorme y rara cola, pero no lo pude ver muy bien, seguramente cuando llegue a la Isla Tauros, que es el lugar donde tengo que ir, estará allí junto con el gran creador – Respondí

-Tienes que dejarme ir contigo, por favor, te lo pido, quiero conocer a esos Pokemon, has feliz a este Lucario – Dijo Lucario un poco exagerado

-¿En serio?, ¿irías conmigo en mi viaje?, claro que puedes, eh vivido mucho tiempo solo y compañía, justo eso, me haría bien a mi – Respondí

-Justo eso querías escuchar, yo también vivo solo y sería bueno para mí también, pero vamos a tener que esperar, estas muy herido como para caminar, pero estarás bien pronto – _Lucario miro hacia el suelo, allí estaba la bolsa de frutas que yo cargaba, el la miró fijamente con gesto interrogativo _\- …Mmmh, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

-Algunas frutas para el camino – Le respondí, Entonces Lucario tomó la bolsa y lentamente la abrió

\- Creo que las frutas ya son historia – Dijo mostrándome el contenido de la bolsa, estaban todas echa puré, a machucadas, destruidas y aplastadas por la caída

-Oh, no, como si no pudiera ser peor – Dije frustrado

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, hay muchísimas cerca de aquí, puedo traer muchísimas en poco tiempo, solo espérame aquí y no te muevas

Lucario se levanto y corrió como un niño a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad (no sé de donde saque esa frase, pero la escuche por allí, de un Pokemon, al menos sé que significa) y se fue a cosechar, yo mire hacia arriba y dí una risa nerviosa.

Bueno, emperecé la aventura un poco mal ¿no?, pero al menos no me faltara alguien que me acompañe, eso sí, fue hace mucho (muchísimo) tiempo de que no gozaba de compañía, tengo unos pocos recuerdos de cuando era un pequeño Absol, tenía dos hermanos, yo vivía en un bosque a kilómetros de este, cuando a poco tiempo mis padres me dijeron que era hora de marcharse, ya que al llegar a una determinada edad, todos los Absol deberían abandonar sus hogares y vivir por su cuenta, la verdad a todos los Absol los hacían marchar muy tempranamente, pero no les era tan difícil hacerlo, primero, porque los Absol somos muy buenos sobreviviendo (al menos eso creo) y segundo, los padres no se encariñaban mucho con los pequeños Absol así no sufran cuando tengan que irse (pero aun así era un poco difícil dejarlos). Tengo algunos recuerdos de mis padres, recuerdo a mi madre que una vez (junto a mi padre, que por cierto era un Mightyena) protegió a mí y a mis hermanos de los ataque de unos Liepard y Umbreon furiosos una vez cuando buscábamos algo de que comer, recuerdo también que mi padre quedo muy mal herido. Bueno, ese era el único recuerdo profundo ya que ese día estaba muy (realmente) asustado, también recuerdo algunas veces que jugaba con mis hermanos, pero están muy borrosos en mi mente, como si hubiera sido un sueño difícil de recordar, pero bueno, ese día que yo y mis hermanos nos separamos, tomamos caminos diferente, recuerdo bien que yo decidí ir por mi derecha, tuve el presentimiento de que sería un buen camino y que me traería suerte… al principio me mudé a una cueva de un bosque un poco deshabitado, con arboles muy altos y una gran variedad de hierbas y arbustos, esa cueva era muy incómoda ya que era muy pequeña, intente encontrar otra pero fue inútil, tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando estaba allí (pero muy pocos eran buenos). Mi vida en ese lugar fue corta ya que me canse rápido, el lugar era pura soledad, los pocos Pokemon que vivían allí (si es que lo encontrabas), eran de muy mal humor, normalmente habitaban Stoutland y Zweilous, yo no me atrevía ni a acercármeles porque si no me echaban los humos, ¿Cómo podría defenderse un pequeño Absol?, era una buena pregunta, también otra razón de la que me mude fue porque solo había Peras y Manzanas para comer, y comer eso todos los días cansa (es por eso que no me gustan), pero bueno, buscando y buscando algún día lo encontrare, pensaba mientras decidía mudarme de esa cueva y de ese lugar, pero al final, lo más importante de todo eso, fue la "gran" despedida que recibí.

Resulta que cuando caminaba tratando de salir del bosque, un Garchomp pensó de que estaba invadiendo su territorio ya que pase cerca de donde habitaba, yo trataba de explicarle lo sucedido pero se rehusaba a escucharme, solo me miraba con unos ojos como queriéndome decir "Estas muerto", después de unos segundos estando cara a cara mirándonos no dudo en perseguirme por un largo tiempo tratando de hacerme daño, yo corría y corría, me escabullía en los arbustos pero cada vez era más inútil ya que me encontraba con facilidad, de la desesperación reuní fuerzas y escale rápidamente un árbol hasta llegar a la punta, no fue buena idea ya que el Garchomp logro derribarlo en solo un toque, salte sigilosamente al suelo antes de que el árbol cayera, no tuve tiempo de mirar bien hacia donde ir para estar a salvo, pero delante mío se puso una camioneta (Bueno, en ese momento no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era) yo frene justo antes de estrellarme en ella, un hombre bajó y rápidamente me agarro antes de que el Garchomp me alcanzara, luego me puso dentro del vehículo, lo pude ver bien, llevaba una gorra azul, unas Poke Balls colgando de su cinturón, unos pantalones color azul oscuro, llevaba una Poke Ball en su mano, tenía el pelo color castaño muy largo, comenzó a conducir muy rápido ya que el Garchomp nos estaba casi alcanzando, por suerte logro perderlo de vista, entonces fue cuando me puse confuso (tal vez bastante), ¿Por qué hizo eso?, me preguntaba, ¿por qué me había llevado así de esa forma?, ¿acaso lo hizo por salvarme o simplemente por su interés?, fue entonces que sentí una suave caricia en mi espalda.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, te llevare a un lugar donde te atenderán de maravilla

Al escuchar eso me había quedado más tranquilo (creo).Cuando me di cuenta, llegamos a un lugar lleno de edificios y estructuras, un montón de vehículos circulaban por allí, era una maravilla pasando frente a mis ojos, era algo que nunca vi antes en mi vida, había algunas personas con sus Pokemon, para mi sorpresa, cuando el vehículo paró, entramos a un gran edificio llamado "Centro Pokemon".

Una chica con un buen sentido del humor me tomó y me llevo a una extraña sala donde me hicieron muchísimos controles, yo simplemente estaba quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada, había veces en las que me asustaba de que podrían llegarme a hacer pero todo resultaba bien. También me revisaron si tenía heridas, pero no encontraron nada… fue largo en tiempo en el que me tuvieron allí, pero valió la pena porque cuando me fui estaba como nuevo.

El hombre me estaba esperando en la sala de espera, cuando yo salí se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, en ese momento el hombre me cargo en sus brazos, se despidió de la enfermera y me volvió a llevar al vehículo. Fue así como comencé a vivir feliz y tranquilo, donde encontré el lugar perfecto para mí, pero que no duró mucho, aun así, agradezco a ese misterioso hombre por haberme llevado allí.

Tan deprisa como entramos a la ciudad, entramos a un descampado donde se apreciaba muchísimos Pokemon viviendo en armonía y paz, yo comencé a desear profundamente estar allí, estaba mirando por la ventana del vehículo maravillado, el hombre entró al campo con su vehículo y se detuvo allí, me abrió la puerta y me dijo – _Ve, vive feliz_ – yo simplemente corrí hacia el hermoso lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el hombre dijo, aunque en realidad estaba muy agradecido.

Las cosas que me pasaron allí fueron realmente buenas (pero no tan buenas como para ser Extraordinarias), los Pokemon allí se ayudaban unos a otros, nunca faltaba la comida, gozaba de compañía todo el tiempo, había un Ralts del que yo me hice muy amigo, compartía mucho mis cualidades, ella era muy agradable, también recuerdo que a veces ni siquiera me hacía falta levantarme para comer ya que cuando aún estaba dormido algunos Pokemon ya ponían comida dentro de mi cueva para cuando me despertara, pero ahora eso fue un pasado pisado, fue muy doloroso tener que dejar ese lugar, son innumerables la cosas que me sucedieron allí, aproximadamente estuve 3 años conviviendo con esos Pokemon y viviendo en armonía, hasta que sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Era un día de neblina, yo estaba en medio del bosque tratando de volver hacia donde me refugiaba antes de que la niebla se haga más densa, miré hacia adelante notaban varias personas camufladas de negro viniendo hacia nosotros, bueno, no estaban del todo negro, mas bien, la neblina no dejaba verlos bien, cuando me vieron (más bien, vieron a todos los Pokemon), se emocionaron mucho, tanto que gritaron, comenzaron a sacar Poke Balls de sus bolsillos y a capturar cada uno de ellos, pero lo peor que pudo pasar y hasta hoy recuerdo fue cuando capturaron a mi amiga Ralts, la verdad los Pokemon no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada ya que lo hicieron muy rápido, realmente perdí la cuanta de cuantas Poke Balls me arrojaron pero fallaron, pero afortunadamente pude huir, pero ahora realmente estaba en crisis porque no tenía donde vivir, no podía volver allí si no quería ser capturado, todo lloroso, desesperado y traumado tuve que tomar un camino al azar, corriendo y huyendo por aproximadamente 4 horas, llegue al bosque Alma, donde se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar, trate de anular y olvidar todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel bosque y en aquella otra vida, sin embargo no pude hacerlo pero logre superarlos y continuar con mi vida normalmente, desde ese día tengo muchísima rabia y fobia a los entrenadores que capturan Pokemon…Bueno, todo esto lo cuento para que puedan conocerme más de lo que ya saben, a pesar de haber vivido tranquilo en el bosque Alma, era muy aburrido estar allí, luego de presenciar una criatura legendaria, no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de salir en una aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias

…

…

…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Lucario entro sorpresivamente a la cueva mostrando la bolsa llena de frutas con una sonrisa encantadora mostrando placer

-Aquí tienes, fruta recién madura, mira todo eso y no tarde nada jaja – Dijo Lucario con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro


	5. El Maravilloso y Críptico Mundo de Absol

_Okey, ya ha pasado más de un año sin subir un capítulo de esta historia, lo sé soy un desastre ¡lo admito! xD. En fin, dejando de lado la horrible persona que soy, aquí el capitulo..._

**_Chapter 5: El Maravilloso y Críptico Mundo de Absol_**

Okey, quiero dejar atrás todo lo que tenía preparado para este capítulo y contarles lo que sucedió hoy mismo… bueno, con respecto a eso… posiblemente debo tener algún tipo de maldición que me limite a hacer lo que quiero, lo digo porque... ¡ya han pasado 4 días desde que salí de mi cueva y todavía no puedo comenzar con mi viaje!, esto es agotador, si las cosas siguen así posiblemente el Pokemón creador de Unova se aburra de esperarme… en fin, obviando eso, me concentraré en contarles mi anécdota. Hace unos días (y… con eso me refiero a ayer), finalmente quitaron todas esas malditas vendas de mi cuerpo, ya estaba cansado de estar en reposo todo el tiempo, aunque mis heridas todavía no sanaron del todo, al menos, caminar puedo…, con todo eso, Lucario y yo estábamos listos para comenzar nuestro soñado viaje,… pero, no fue así.

Esta mañana me levante temprano ya que unos Unfezant de aquí cerca no paraban de trinar y chillar, bueno… eso no era del todo malo ya que era uno de eso pocos días en los que me dignaba a levantarme temprano y hacer algo por mi vida, en fin, pensé que podría llamar a Lucario a ver si terminábamos de organizarnos para finalmente partir, pero… él no estaba en su refugio, pensé que tal vez se fue al bosque a buscar más provisiones, así que salí a buscarlo, y ahí estaba yo… otra vez en un oscuro bosque lleno de criaturas (posiblemente no muy amigables), por supuesto no me olía nada bien lo que pudiese llegar a pasar (el idiota que escribe esto no tiene nada más que hacer que darme a mi dolor), así que como ustedes se deben de imaginar… lo único que encontré fue unos cuantos Pokémon salvajes furiosos que no dudaron en darme una paliza, ah, y también una naranja… pero eso no es lo importante aquí, la pregunta es, ¿¡donde car jos se habrá metido ese idiota!?, …y de tanto buscar se me había antojado otra naranja, ¡pero no encontraba otra en ningún lugar!... okey, tratando de no salirme del tema, decidí dejar de arriesgar tanto mi vida y volver al refugio, fui caminando lentamente con la cabeza baja, totalmente resignado y con un hambre terrible (no es cierto, no fue tan dramático)… al llegar allí, lo primero y único que se me ocurrió hacer es ir a tomar una siesta, pero, ni siquiera había intentado cerrar los ojos cuando otro molesto ruido se hizo presente, esta vez no eran los Unfezant, era un ruido completamente extraño y nuevo, algo así como quejidos sumamente acelerados, así que, como buen Absol que soy, decidí ir a investigar. Me levante de una forma increíblemente perezosa y luego me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese extraño sonido, al llegar allí, logre divisar una silueta entre todos esos arbustos, inmediatamente me puse en alerta, ya que sea lo sea eso de allí, estaba vivo, y además estaba temblando, realmente estaba muy confundido…me quede durante unos momentos observándola, hasta que ya no pude mas contra la curiosidad, y lentamente me fui acercando, mientras lo hacía, la silueta seguía inmóvil, así que accedí a acercarme aun más… pero, al ver lo que definitivamente era eso, me puse duro como una roca, vi a Lucario tirado en posición fetal mientras sudaba y temblaba de una forma increíble, ¿qué cosas terribles le deben de haber sucedido para que este de esa forma?... como no sabía que carajos hacer… comencé a agitarlo fuertemente, pero él no respondía, entonces accedí a darle cachetazos… uno tras otro, hasta que recupero la cordura…

Lucario: Oye, oye, tranquilo, no seas brusco – Dijo un poco exaltado

Absol: Discúlpame, es que como vi que estabas agonizando en el suelo supuse que… - En ese instante Lucario comenzó a temblar nuevamente mientras sudaba como un Grumpig

Absol: ¡Cálmese ya, hombre!, y cuénteme que sucedió

Lucario: Lie… Liepard… ¡Liepard!

Absol: No, no, yo soy Absol…

Lucario: Liepard, ¡allí hay una Liepard! – En ese instante Lucario comenzó a correr en círculos desesperadamente

Absol:… Este tipo está dañado

¿?: ¿Disculpa?

Absol: Ehm?

¿?: Ese Lucario de allí es tu amigo

Absol: Emh… Si, supongo, ¿Quién eres tú?

Liepard: Pues soy un Liepard, acaso no me vez niño preguntón

Absol: Yo sí, pero los que leen esto no…

Liepard: ¿Ah?...en fin, a lo que iba… dile a tu amiguito que no sea tan tímido – Dijo la Liepard con un tono seductor

Absol: Perdón, ¿me podrías explicar porque Lucario está así?

Liepard: Es una larga historia hijo mío, parece que tu amigo no es tan social que digamos, yo solo quería pasar un buen rato con el…

Lucario: ¡Aléjate de mi maldito monstruo!, ¡No me hagas daño!

Liepard: Hey!, no ofendas cariño

Absol: Okey, okey, okey, ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

Lucario: ¡Es un Liepard!, ¡odio a los Liepard!, ¡son aterradores!

Absol: ¿Qué?, eso es absurdo, tu eres tipo lucha, los Liepard son de tipo siniestro, podrías ganarle a uno con los ojos cerrados

Lucario: Tú… tú no lo entiendes – Dijo Lucario mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su mejilla

Lucario: Ahora por favor, ¡ALEJEN ESA COSA DE MI!

Liepard: No se ponga así cariño, si no le haré nada – Dijo Liepard entre risas

Lucario: Se cuáles son tus intensiones…

Absol: Con todo respeto, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que andar molestando a este Lucario, porque no te vas con tu manada

Liepard: Mira niñito no te metas, y por si no lo sabías me expulsaron de mi manada

Lucario: Quien no lo haría…

Liepard: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Lucario: ¡Ay!, nada…

Liepard: En fin, con el permiso de este apuesto Lucario, quería humildemente pedirles a ustedes dos, si me podrían prestar refugio mientras encuentre algún lugar donde poder vivir, ustedes saben lo peligroso que andar solo, mas una Liepard tan bonita como yo, cualquier bestia podría secuestrarme y luego vio…

Absol: Okey, suficiente detalle…

Lucario: Claro que no, tus intensiones no deben ser nada buenas

Liepard: Hay por favor, ni que fuera tan aterradora, además alguien tan apuesto como tú me sería de muy buena compañía

Lucario *Se sonroja*… Ehm… ¡Ya cállate!

Absol: Vamos Lucario, no seas tan malo, ella podría acompañarnos en nuestro viaje

Liepard: ¿Viaje?

Absol: Si, resulta que el Pokémon Legendario Tornadus descendió de los cielos y me dijo que el gran Pokémon creador de Unova quiere verme en la Isla Tauros, y… justamente eso íbamos a hacer hoy con Lucario

Liepard: Wow, veo que tienes mucha imaginación niño

Lucario: Escucha, esto es en serio, si no quieres creerle, pues no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Liepard: Okey, okey, okey, iré con ustedes, necesito del cuidado de estos dos apuestos y fuertes jóvenes

Lucario: Esto no terminara nada bien… - Dijo mientras largaba un suspiro

_Jeje, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, (si en que no me tardo otro año), Adiós_


	6. 22

**_Chapter 6: 2/2_**

Me gusta trepar arboles, lo hago muy a menudo ya que desde arriba puedo vigilar todo el bosque, no me es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que tengo una enormes y filosas garras con las cuales puedo trepar sin problemas, pero eso sí, para lo que más disfruto usarlas es para rascarme, y si de eso se trata soy un experto…, me rasco por las mañanas al despertarme… siempre trato que la situación sea lo más placentera posible, y, hasta que todo ese placer no se transforme en dolor… no me detengo, es más, me estoy rascando en este preciso instante…, en fin, sin salirme del tema, recuerdo que a mi mamá no le gustaba para nada que yo ande trepando arboles como un Aipom todo el tiempo, así que si se llegaba a enterar que yo estaba subido a uno, me pegaba dos chirlazos y me bajaba, pero yo igual lo hacía, me encantaba subirme y fingir ser un Pokémon legendario, más ahora que creo ser uno. Ahora que mi mama no está conmigo para regañarme lo hago muy seguido…, sobretodo, cuando Lucario me quiere para que le haga un favor, cuando eso pasa, instantáneamente me subo a uno para esconderme, y desde allá arriba lo veo como me llama y me busca como idiota…, _\- ¡soy un Pokémon legendario!, ¡no estoy para cumplir favores! –_ Pienso mientras me rio en voz baja, así el no me escuche.

Son incontables las anécdotas que tengo de las cosas extrañas y divertidas que veía mientras espiaba calladito desde arriba de un árbol, pero para darles más o menos una idea… el otro día, mientras estaba subido a un roble bastante alto que había cerca del refugio, vi a Liepard molestando a Lucario, (que por cierto, ya no era de esperarse que eso pasara), desde arriba veía como este corría y gritaba como un demente. Liepard se aprovechaba cada vez mas de aquel incomprensible temor de Lucario hacia ella, pero, era imposible no reírse con tan divertido monologo, veía como Liepard comenzaba a intimidarlo mientras que este retrocedía pausadamente, hasta que, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos comenzando así a acariciarle suavemente su espalda, desde arriba podía ver la cara de horror que tenía Lucario, sus ojos parecían huevos fritos, su cuerpo se sacudía y su rostro sudaba, cuando de repente ella sacó sus garras y comenzó a rasguñarle el dorso lentamente sin lastimarlo, al terminar, lo tomó de los hombros alejando así sus cuerpos quedando frente a frente, Lucario tiritaba de una manera increíble mientras que Liepard lo miraba entre risas… yo comenzaba a sentir un poco de empatía por el… por lo que me decidí a intervenir.

Liepard: ¿Qué tal amiguito?, ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta? – _Dijo Liepard al verme llegar_

Lucario: ¿Fi-fiesta?

Absol: Ya suéltalo, ¿no crees que tuvo suficiente?

Liepard: Eso lo decido yo enano, en mi fiesta yo pongo las reglas – _Al decir eso, Liepard fijo su atención en una descuidada y desaseada bolsa que había a mi lado_

Liepard: ¿Qué es esa porquería?, de seguro debe haber algo que comer allí – _De repente_ _Liepard soltó a Lucario haciendo que este callera al suelo, dirigiéndose así hacia donde estaba la bolsa_

Absol: ¡Hey!, esa es mi bolsa de frutas machucad…-

Liepard: Cállate tú _– Decía mientras la abría -_

Liepard: ¡Puaj!, ¡Qué asco!... esto huele fatal… ¿acaso defecaste aquí dentro?... – _De pronto, la Pokémon vio una esfera roja en el fondo de la bolsa que llamó su atención_ – Hey, Espera… ¿qué es esto de aquí? – _Metió su brazo y sacó aquel objeto, era nada más y nada menos que la Poké Ball con la que el entrenador intento atraparme aquella vez._

Liepard: Wow, ¿esto es lo que los humanos usan para capturar Pokémon?, ¿Cómo la conseguiste enano?

Absol: Verás… yo…- _Fui interrumpido por Lucario_

Lucario: ¡Asombroso!, ¡Genial!… nunca vi una cosa de esas antes… me pregunto cómo se sentiría estar dentro… - _Al oír eso, Liepard volteo repentinamente apuntando su mirada hacia Lucario, mientras que una picara sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro_ –

Liepard: ¡Hey!, ¡Lucario!, piensa rápido – _Dijo al arrojarle la Poké Ball a Lucario_

Lucario: Espera, ¡Que! – _La capsula le golpeó y esta cayó al suelo, y rápidamente absorbió al Pokémon encerrándolo completamente_

Absol: ¡Que carajos acabas de hacer!

Liepard: Jajaja, le dije que pensara rápido – _decía Liepard tentada de la risa_ –

Absol: Pero, ¡ahora como carajos lo sacaremos de ahí dentro!

Liepard: Tranquilo enano, tarde o temprano va a tener que salir de ahí, mientras tanto me voy a entretener un rato contigo

*… Al oír eso, tragué saliva*

_Mientras tanto Lucario…_

Lucario: ¿Ehm?, ¿Absol?, ¿Dónde estoy?,… - _Se detuvo por un momento y miro a su alrededor, todo parecía estar oscuro y vacio, y, al darse cuenta de eso, comenzó a entrar en pánico_– ¡Oigan!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí!, ¡Como se supone que respire!, ¡Absol!, ¡Liepard!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡huele a naranja podrida maldita sea! – _Lucario comenzó a golpear las paredes de la cápsula desesperadamente mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban_ – ¡Pero se supone que el de la mala suerte es Absol!..., Ufff, sabía que esa Liepard solo iba a causar problemas…

_Allí afuera…_

Absol: Mira… la Poké Ball se mueve…

Liepard: ¡Huy!, parece que quiere salir

Absol: Pues, ¡Que crees!

Liepard: No me levantes la voz enano, que si no me pongo juguetona, y créeme, no será bueno…

Absol: ¡Pero haz algo!, que sabes tú si esas cosas quizás lo transportan a una dimensión desconocida, o peor aún, a un lugar lleno de otros Pokémon que también fueron capturados y entrenados, donde, posiblemente lo hagan trizas

Liepard: Pues, eso sería muy divertido

Absol: Eres una insensible…

Liepard: Okey, okey, trataré de sacarlo….

_Liepard levantó la Poké Ball y la observó detenidamente mientras aún se seguía moviendo…_

Liepard: ¡Lucario! ¡Amor!, ¿puedes oírme?

_-Mientras tanto Lucario-_

Lucario: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sácame de aquí maldito demonio!

_-Allí Afuera-_

Liepard: No responde… parece que quiere que lo deje ahí – _Dijo mientras arrojaba la capsula al suelo nuevamente_

Absol: ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?, ¿acaso olvidaste que Lucario está adentro?

Liepard: Meh.

_-Mientras tanto el Pokémon se estaba refregando la cabeza por el duro golpe que recibió -_

Lucario: ¡Nooooooo!, ¡me voy a quedar aquí para siempre!, ¿¡que se supone que voy a comer!?

_-Allí afuera-_

Absol: A ver, déjamelo a mí, tal vez sea que debido a su tamaño no podamos escucharlo…

_Tome la Poké Ball con mis garras…, intente encontrar algún tipo de botón o algo para liberarlo, pero solo había uno…, que por cierto, estaba atascado…, además de eso, no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma de sacarlo, excepto por arrojar la capsula fuertemente al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera, pero, creo que no iba a ser una muy buena idea, más bien… una tragedia…. traté de hacer un poco de memoria…y… pensando en mi pasado, recordé que una vez escuché a un entrenador decir: "Yo te elijo", mientras que levantaba su Poké Ball, luego su Pokémon salía sano y salvo… No dudé en hacer lo mismo…_

Absol: Ummm, aquí voy… ¡Lucario, yo te elijo!... …. …. – _Pasaban los segundos, no sucedía absolutamente nada…_

Liepard: ¿Qué haces?, ¿perdiste la cabeza?

_De pronto, la capsula comenzó a agitarse fuertemente mientras que una luz roja salía del centro de la misma, y, como por arte de magia, Lucario apareció en nuestras narices_

Lucario: ¡Sí!, ¡Estoy fuera!, ¡Soy libre maldita sea!, ¡Siiii! ¡Gracias! – _Lucario comenzó a correr de un lado a otro como un maniático a causa de la emoción, y fue tanta, que hasta fue a abrazar a Liepard_ –

Liepard: Ohhh, más despacio cariño, me sonrojas… - _Entonces Liepard aprovecho para abrazarlo también, antes de que Lucario se dé cuenta del grave error que cometió…-_

Lucario: No, no, no, no, no, ¡ahí no!, me haces cosquillas, ¡Detente!

Liepard: Mhhh, sabes a miel cariño…


	7. Grotesco

**_Capitulo 7: Grotesco._**

Era un día posterior a un día lluvioso, la humedad de la tierra ensuciaba mis pies haciendo que estos se enterraran en el resbaloso lodo, ya que, en esta ocasión, me encontraba corriendo por los llanos de las afueras del bosque, huyendo de aquellas aterradoras y sedientas bestias, Lucario y yo corríamos todo lo que nuestros cuerpos podían soportar, a su vez, Liepard llevaba la ventaja ya que, debido a su ligero y entrenado cuerpo, era más veloz. En mi caso, mis lentas y perezosas patas cada vez aguantaban menos mientras corría por aquel camino que parecía ser interminable, observe a Lucario en busca de algún tipo de respuesta, pero, su mirada reflejaba odio y rencor que apuntaban a aquella morada criatura, podría hasta jurar que si pudiera hacerlo, la mataría, en mi opinión, yo no creo que sea para tanto, aunque realmente haya hecho algo terrible. Nos adentramos entonces hacia lo profundo del bosque, mis patas oscilaban de un lado a otro a causa del lodo, y como se deben de imaginar, después de tanto balancearme, caí fuertemente al suelo, convirtiéndome así, en una presa fácil

…

…

…

Habíamos ya comenzado con el viaje, la ansiedad y la intriga corrían por mis venas de una manera espantosa, se podría decir que no había ninguna diferencian entre yo y un niño con sobredosis de azúcar, necesitaba saber que era lo que el gran creador tenía reservado para mí en este preciso instante, mientras tanto… Lucario cargaba en su hombro una gran bolsa llena de provisiones y demás yerbas, y con la otra mano, llevaba un pequeño mapa que yo había tallado con mis garras usando un pedazo de corteza de árbol, en la que hice un pequeño dibujo basándome en el camino que Tornadus me dijo que debía seguir para llegar a la Isla Tauros…

\- Mhhh… pues… no entiendo muy bien esta cosa – _Dijo Lucario mientras que observaba aquel objeto con total confusión _

\- Presta para aquí pedazo de inútil – _Dijo Liepard arrebatándole el "mapa" de sus manos para luego observarlo detenidamente –_Mhhh… Óyeme enano, ¿Qué significa este garabato de aquí? –_Preguntó señalando aquel extraño dibujo que había en el mapa_

\- Representa el campo, que mas tarde debemos cruzar – _Contesté…_

\- Pues… no entiendo tus extraños garabatos – _Respondió arrojando el mapa al suelo en señal de resignación_

\- ¡Já!, Y me llamas a mi inútil… - _Pronunció Lucario en tono de burla_

\- Cállate tú, que con esa bolsa y el mapa te pareces a Dora la exploradora – _Contestó con total enojo _

\- ¡Hey!, ¡no me gustan los cameos!

\- Y a mí no me gusta tu flácido traser….

\- ¡Cállense dementes!... ¿tan difícil les es llevarse bien? – _Exclamé frustrado mientras recogía el mapa del suelo_

\- Estúpido enano… - _Murmuró Liepard…_

\- Pues, ¿al menos sabes hacia donde queda ese campo? – _Me preguntó Lucario_

_Al escuchar eso, me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos_

_…_

\- Pues…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me olvidé… _Dije mientras sonreía nerviosamente_

\- ¿¡QUE!? – _Exclamó Lucario con ambas manos en su cabeza_

\- Upsss…

\- Ahora resulta que los dos son unos inútiles, ¡Bravo!…- _Comentó Liepard_

\- No, no, no, no, todavía no pierdas la cabeza…mira, allí hay un Deino a lo lejos, podríamos preguntarle si tiene alguna idea de dónde queda el campo – _Dije tratando de calmar a Lucario que ya comenzaba a correr en círculos desesperadamente como de costumbre…_

-... Pues… parece que alguien ya se nos adelantó – _Contestó al ver a Liepard acercándosele a aquel Deino_ \- Rápido… vamos antes de que esa tipa lo arruine…

_Mientras tanto Liepard…_

\- Wow, pero que corte de cabello más original, dime, ¿quién te lo hizo hijo mío?

_El Deino solo ignoraba a Liepard mientras que comía unos frutos procedentes de un manzano que estaba a su lado_

\- Mhhh, veo que no eres de hablar, no querrás actué a la fuerza

\- No le hagas caso, está loca – _Pronunció Lucario_

\- ¿¡Disculpa!? – _Exclamó Liepard claramente enojada_

\- Cállate, no es momento de que te salgas con la tuya – _Respondió Lucario en defensa de aquel Deino_

\- No me digas que hacer, maldito hijo de Ditto – _Sin previo aviso, se lanzo encima de Lucario haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, este forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de sacársela de encima _

\- Te tengo dominado cariño, no tienes la necesidad de hacer nada – _Respondió en forma de burla_

\- A ver q-que te perece es-esto – _Lucario no tuvo otra opción que morder fuertemente una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que esta retrocediera al instante_

\- ¡Auch!... hijo de… ¡Ay!, veras como te parto el maldito hocico – _Liepard uso su ataque de Cuchillada, el cual Lucario esquivo, haciendo que impactara en el Deino que estaba detrás, la pobre criatura cayó dolorida, pero se levanto rápidamente escabulléndose entre los arbustos_

\- No, no, no, no te vayas, ¡espera! – _Exclamó Absol preocupado mientras que perseguía a aquél Deino_

¡Hey!, ¡no me dejes solo con esta loca!, ¡Sálvame Jebús! –_Gritó Lucario uniéndose así a la persecución _

… Pensé que no le gustaban los cameos… … - _Pronunció Liepard_

\- ¡Es una referencia, no un cameo! – _Le contestó Lucario a lo lejos_

\- Perdónalo Jebús… es un idiota…

…

\- No te vayas, tengo naranjas y muchas –_Lucario sacó una naranja de la bolsa y se la arrojó al Deino, esta impactó fuertemente en su cabeza_

\- Que haces estúpido… - _Reprochó Absol_

\- Improviso…

\- ¡Y con mis naranjas!

\- Déjalo… su padre era un Magikarp – _Interrumpió Liepard, que apareció sorpresivamente de entre los arbustos _

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – _Preguntó Lucario mientras que aceleraba el paso_

\- Te protejo de los árboles

\- ¿Árboles?… ¡Auch! – _El Pokémon choco contra la dura corteza de un roble negro, haciendo que cayera boca arriba_

\- Buena suerte cariño…

\- Mi padre no era un Magikarp, ¡Era un Slowpoke! – _Reclamó Lucario disgustado_

\- Pues… tiene sentido… Ah, y, ten cuidado con el Pidove –_Pronunció Liepard entre risas mientras se alejaba… _

\- Espera, ¿Qué? – _Lucario levantó la mirada, y por desgracia suya, un Pidove que estaba subido en una rama del árbol, defecó plácidamente en el rostro del Pokémon_

\- Odio mi vida…

…

\- Tal vez prefieras las manzanas… aunque en mi opinión son asquerosas… ¡pero ven aquí por favor! - _Insistió Absol como última voluntad, sin obtener respuesta de aquel Pokémon_

\- Ya basta enano, no tiene caso…

\- Espera, ¿y Lucario?

\- Se pego en el cayo…

\- Pobre…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Por favor – _Asintió Absol montándose así al lomo de Liepard_

\- ¡Já!, eres más liviano que un Caterpie

\- Solo cuido mi figura…

\- Agárrate fuerte, porque voy a la máxima – _Liepard aceleró el paso hasta quedar finalmente lado a lado con el Deino, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo rudamente encima de este dejándolo sin movilidad_

\- Jaja, creías que podía irte, ¡claro que no tesoro!

\- Ehmmm, ¿Liepard? – _Pronunció Absol con una leve y temblorosa voz_

\- Y ahora que enano…

\- Tenemos… compañía

_Delante de ellos se encontraba una abundante manada de Deinos, Zweilous y unos tres Hydreigons, cada uno de ellos los observaban con un gran seño fruncido que asustaría a cualquiera, Absol, a su vez, con los pelos de punta, ya comenzaba a tartamudear…_

_…_

\- Que clase de pájaro te defeca y orina a la vez… es como un… - _El pobre Lucario alzó la vista y retrocedió asustado _\- Oops, disculpen la molestia caballeros, verán…no soy de por aquí, así que si no les importa, daré la media vuelta y…

\- Tú te vienes para aquí maldito cobarde – _Interrumpió Liepard jalándolo bruscamente de su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia ella_

\- Ay…si cosita mía...-

_Liepard soltó al Deino y este, completamente atemorizado, se fue de prisa con su manada_

\- ¿Pueden explicarlo?… - _Dijo uno de los Hydreigon con un tono de voz no muy agradable_

-….- _Los tres Pokémon intercambiaron miradas_

\- Oh… si… verás… es algo muy gracioso ya que…-

\- Déjenmelo a mi par de inútiles sin suerte – _Interrumpió Liepard dando un paso al frente_

\- No, ella no – _Musitó Lucario en señal de desesperanza_

\- Verá caballero, fue todo un simple malentendido, de verás, quisimos solicitar humildemente la ayuda de este simpático y robusto Deino, pero por desgracia, no nos entendimos muy bien… Ah, y quítese esa cara de cerdo estreñido, que no me gusta…

\- Como te atreves mujercita – _Dijo indignado el Hydreigon ante la respuesta de Liepard_

\- No se enoje, que se arruga

_Los tres Hydreigons continuaban vigilando a Liepard con una mirada asesina_

\- ¿Todos los Hydreigons son así de cascarrabias?, Oh, pero que desencanto, a poco no querrás jugar un rato conmigo, tengo una lengua bastante juguetona para ti cielo… tal vez tu no estés de acuerdo, pero esas otras dos cabecitas que tienes ahí sí…

_Los Hydreigons se miraron entre sí_

\- ¡Eres una insolente!, veo que no tienes miedo a morir – _Dijo una Hydreigon con un tono firme_

\- Jojojo, discúlpeme señorita, que poca educación la mía… me pregunto, ¿no tiene usted pareja?, porque en caso de ser así, pobre criaturita mi dios, para soportar semejante vieja irritante

\- Suficiente…, tú te lo buscaste ¡Tras ellos!, ¡Y ni se les ocurra dejarlos con vida!

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, ¡corre maldita sea!, ¡corre! – _Exclamó Lucario_

\- Eso intento maldito demente – _Contestó ariscamente Absol_

\- ¡Pedazo de inútiles!, por aquí hay un atajo que nos lleva a la salida del bosque, ¡rápido!

\- Además de que nos mete en estos líos se atreve a llamarnos así… - _Susurro Lucario malhumoradamente_

_\- _¡CORRE IDIOTA!

\- ¡Ay sí!

…

…

…

Por un momento, no supe cómo reaccionar, en pocas palabras, supe aceptar que estaba a punto de morir y de que no había ningún tipo de vuelta atrás, así que intente de derramar una última lágrima para humedecer mi delicada piel, pero, atónitos mis ojos se quedaron al ver aquella espeluznante figura avecinarse súbitamente.


	8. Elfos (1)

**_Chapter 8: Elfos_**

Podía escuchar la tónica y sutil melodía del viento al chocar con las copas de los arboles, que en un segundo se tornaba desapacible y estridente, distorsionadas figuras se desplazaban en mi alrededor, podía escuchar sus aullidos llenos de angustia y tormento, el suelo se decoloraba, el cielo se aturdía, junto a ellos se encaminaba aquella monótona y perversa música, mi noción se turbaba, mis ojos se entrecerraron dejando caer un ligero néctar, los arboles se desarraigaban, mientras que todo parecía ser inmóvil, las luces se alteraban avivando el entorno, deformes y siniestras imágenes me desafiaban obligándome así a ser parte de ellos, un improvisado deseo me llevo a levantarme de aquel áspero suelo, estaba excitado, ansioso, agitado, comencé a destapar los flujos de mi tenue cuerpo, como resultado… mi cuerno comenzó a brillar como noche de luna llena, luces danzaban errantes, deseoso, reaccioné…

Intercambié miradas con aquella bestia, sus encarnados ojos parecían prestarse a cualquier tipo de reto, fue entonces que accedí, flexioné mis patas para luego impulsarme en un gran salto quedando así cara a cara con aquel Hydreingon, por un breve momento pude contemplar su vil apariencia, de un sombrío intenso, finalmente, con mi entonces sublevado cuerno, golpee bruscamente el abdomen de uno de los Hydreigon, haciendo que este retrocediera dolorido, al aterrizar, mis patas resbalaron cayendo torpemente, interrumpiendo aquella heroica acción, pero, no le di importancia, lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era una increíble sensación de satisfacción al ver que finalmente logré hacer mi ataque de Megacuerno, desde el suelo pude ver un ligero tajo en su barriga, no había duda alguna de que eso le había dolido, Lucario y Liepard miraban estupefactos, ellos se detuvieron anteriormente al verme caer en el resbaloso lodo, estaban más o menos a unos dos metros de distancia, desearía que ustedes hayan podido ver sus pasmados rostros luego de haber presenciado eso, estoy seguro que algún día lo tallaré en un árbol, en fin, momentos más tarde, me levante apresuradamente y retrocedí hacia donde estaban Liepard y Lucario, atemorizados por algún tipo de contraataque intentamos huir… fue en vano, los tres Pokemon continuaron persiguiéndonos como si nada hubiese pasado, y ya con los pelos de punta, Lucario exclamó agitado…

\- Todo esto fue culpa de Liepard, todo estaría bien ahora si ella no hubiese abierto su bocota –

\- Fue el calor del momento, además todo esto no hubiera pasado si alguien no hubiese olvidado hacia donde tenemos que ir – _Contestó Liepard_

\- Lucario tiene razón, debiste haber cerrado tu bocota – _Comenté ariscamente_

\- Me sorprende que no hayas predicho esta catástrofe enano –

\- Tenemos que hacer algo ahora, ya están jugando piedra papel o tijeras para ver a quien matan primero – _Pronuncio Lucario agitado_

\- Debemos separarnos – _Sugirió Liepard mientras que retomaba nuestro ritmo_

\- Buena idea, pero, ¿que pasara después?, ¿cómo haremos para encontrarnos? – _Pregunté…_

\- Eso no importa ahora, ¿acaso quieres morir?

\- Pues, mientras seamos un equipo no habrá distancia que nos separe – _Comentó Lucario_

\- Ya se puso meloso…

\- Nos llamaremos Equipo Rocket, Liepard… desde ahora tú serás Jessie, Absol será James, y yo seré Meowth

\- Eres un maldito estúpido – _Contesté rechazando su enorme optimismo ante este tipo de situaciones_

\- No hay tiempo, no importa hacia qué dirección, pero separémonos ya – _Fue lo último que Liepard dijo antes de cambiar de ruta junto con Lucario…_

Tomamos caminos diferentes (bueno… eso era obvio), fui por mi derecha perdiéndome entre la vegetación, pero, ahora, ese reto grupal se convirtió en uno personal, y, me refiero a que cada Hydreigon fue en busca de uno de nosotros, a mis espaldas estaba aquel que yo había golpeado, con una siniestra sonrisa pintada en su rostro, quería zafarme de esta lo mas antes posible para luego poder comer algo, demasiado fue ya con la maratón para atrapar al Deino, mas la casería de los Hydreigon, sumándole el gasto de energía que requirió ese Megacuerno, ¡carajos!, soy un pobre y desamparado Absol, ¡apiádense!, prometo que cuando sea un Pokemon Legendario eliminare a todos los Hydreigon de la faz del Mundo Pokemon… o… algo parecido, en fin…. Esta de mas decir que mis delgadas y desfallecidas patas cada vez aguantaban menos mientras que el Hydreigon avanzaba espantosamente mas y mas… el colmo no era ese… si no lo que me encontraría más adelante, pues, había un gran barranco delante mío que me obligo a detenerme, lo único que tenia para decir en ese momento era que ojala me recuerden como lo que siempre fui… un ágil, astuto y perezoso Absol…

El Hydreigon se acercaba a mi tarda y pausadamente… el suspenso me enloquecía, si me iba a matar que lo haga ahora y rápido, pero no, optó por divertirse un poco más, así que lentamente se acercaba mientras que reía como un maldito maniático, a juzgar por la forma en la que me miraba supe que estaba a punto de aniquilarme…, las circunstancias me llevaron a que esté a punto de morir dos veces en un mismo capítulo, y sin haber probado un bocado de nada, ¿en serio después de todo eso dejaría que me maten?, claro que no, menos en una típica escena cliché como es esta, así que opte por mi última carta …

\- ¡Mira!, ¡es un Ditto bailando Conga! – _Exclamé en falsa señal de asombro_

El Hydreigon volteo ingenuamente, lo que hizo que me escapara con facilidad pasando por debajo suyo, intente perderme entre los arbustos para librarme de una vez por todas de este parasito en forma de dragón, pero de todas formas, lo único que hice fue enfadarlo aún más, y, sin ningún esfuerzo por seguir persiguiéndome, me lanzo un Tri-ataque que impacto exitosamente en mi, haciéndome entrar en un profundo sueño…

_Tiempo después…_

La noche ya se hizo notar, mi pata me estaba matando, no podía ni siquiera moverla, el suelo estaba empapado de un espeso liquido rojo, necesitaba ayuda y rápido… al parecer no había nadie en esta zona del bosque, así que, intenté levantarme por mi cuenta, si yo no hacia algo nadie lo iba a hacer por mí, pero, mi deficiente condición física me lo impedía, las pocas esperanzas no tardaron en derrumbarse por completo, como último deseo…cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, a decir verdad, me hacía mucho frio estando aquí tirado, eso hizo que me ponga a temblar más que como lo hago por las mañanas al despertarme, como si fuese una acción desesperada, comencé a buscar entre las oscuras y empapadas rocas algo que lograra motivarme…, mis ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y entusiasmo al ver una naranja no tan lejos de mí, no dude en estirar mi brazo para lograr alcanzarla, pero no era suficiente…, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban , comencé a arrastrarme lo más que pude, no quería que este capítulo termine sin antes haber comido algo…

Oops…


	9. ¡Esto es Disney! - Elfos (2)

**_Chapter 9: ¡Esto es Disney! - Elfos (segunda parte)_**

Era una fuerte y molesta luz la que entraba por mis aun dormidos ojos, haciendo que me los tapara inmediatamente con mis manos, la luz reflectada no era más que la del sol entrando por aquella gran abertura, estaba acostado, el dolor no tardó en apoderarse de mi endeble cuerpo, que, tenía heridas por todas partes debido a mi fracasado intento de huir de ese Hydreigon, comencé a refregarme los ojos lenta y perezosamente, y largué un bostezo (que parecía más un aullido) mientras que me estiraba… al hacerlo, instantáneamente me retorcí al sentir un intenso ardor en las piernas, aun con los ojos entrecerrados intente sentarme, me quede inmóvil durante unos segundos mirando perdidamente mis piernas mientras que a murmuros maldecía la vida misma, al entrar finalmente en conciencia comencé a observar mi entorno, fue una gran sorpresa el darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, asustado, volví a caer crudamente al suelo, había una manada de Audinos alrededor mío cada uno de ellos me miraba con una alborotada y tenebrosa sonrisa, sus relucientes ojos brillaban como el sol mismo, estaban sentados uno al lado de otro formando una ronda, yo me encontraba en el centro de la misma, y, a mi delantera había una fogata la cual iluminaba la cueva, mientras yo despertaba de una manera increíblemente lenta los Audinos comenzaban a murmurarse entre sí, comencé a agarrarme la cabeza, estaba completamente confundido y desorientado, no sabía si esto era real o esta vez estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de sustancia alucinógena, da igual, lo que sea que fuese todo, parecía muy real… sin previo aviso, los Audinos se pusieron de pie tomándose de las manos e inmediatamente comenzaron girar mientras que pronunciaban un extraño canto, fue solo de cuestión de tiempo de que algo extraño comenzase a suceder, la fogata se apagó repentinamente dando lugar a una ligera neblina color rosada expandiéndose por todo el ambiente, -_Algo anda muy mal aquí_\- me dije, tal vez debería dejar de lamer Caterpies, o de hablar con los árboles, debo entenderlo de una vez por todas, los árboles NO SON POKÉMONS, en fin, a lo que iba, una vez que los Audinos se detuvieron, dirigieron sus golosas miradas hacia mí, turbándome completamente…, hubo un breve silencio hasta que uno de ellos pronuncio mi nombre…

\- Tu, robusto y valiente Lucario que viene desde la tierra en busca de la paz interior, dime, ¿eres un ser de pureza? – _Habló el Audino en un tono un tanto extraño_

\- Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – _Pregunté confundido_

\- Pues porque… ¿eres un Lucario?

\- Emmm, buen punto…

\- En fin, no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿eres tú un ser puro?

\- Ser, ¿puro? – _No sabía que responder, todavía no había entrado completamente en razón_

\- Ponte de pie – _Ordenó el Audino_

Asentí tímidamente, pero, debido a mis heridas me costó horrores levantarme de aquel húmedo suelo

\- ¿Sientes dolor? – _Preguntó mientras me sujetaba los hombros_

\- Si, y bastante – _Respondí…_

\- Acércate más, no tengas miedo

La miré un tanto desconfiado, pero aun así asentí, de todas formas parecía ser alguien honesto

\- ¿Sientes dolor?

\- Le dije que si

\- ¡SIENTES DOLOR! – _Insistió Audino_

\- ¡SI! - _Grité_

\- ¡SIENTES DOLOOOOOOOOOR!

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- ¡LO SIENTES!

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLOOOOOOOOOO – _Contesté irritado_

\- ¡NO TE ESCUCHOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - _Grité iracundo y desenfrenado, lo que hizo que mi voz se quebrara progresivamente_

El Audino me agarró esta vez de la cintura y comenzó a ejercer presión

\- Ahora admite todas tus faltas – _Ordenó Audino_

\- ¿QUÈ?

\- ADMITELAS - _Insistió_

\- PERO…

\- QUE LO ADMITAS

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡ME GUSTA VER A ABSOL MIENTRAS DUERMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – _Exclamé alborotado… solo espero que el no lea esto_

Al terminar de oír eso, Audino me soltó imprevistamente, haciéndome chocar con el suelo otra vez…

\- Como te sientes

\- Puro…, me siento puro

\- Lo lograste… - _Felicitó Audino_

\- ¿Lo logre?

-Felicidades

\- Lo logre..., ¡lo logré!, ¡sí!, soy puro, ¡sí! – _Abrasé fuertemente al Audino mientras que lloraba emocionado y lleno de orgullo_

\- Bien, ahora recuéstate… vamos a curarte – _Chasqueó los dedos, inmediatamente todos los Audinos comenzaron a moverse organizadamente_

_Entré en pánico otra vez_ \- Espera, lo que acaba de pasar aquí no es algo muy normal ¿no? ¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, acaso estoy alucinando otra vez

\- Descuida, somos tan reales como los MissingNo.

\- Pero, pero…

\- Shhhh, calla, nos encargaremos de curarte mientras que continuamos con el ritual - _Declaró_

\- ¿Ri-ritual? – _Pronuncié algo temeroso_

Fui interrumpido al ver la presencia de cuatro Audinos arrastrando una enorme bolsa del tamaño de la entrada de la cueva, esta ingresó con un poco de dificultad, pero, al hacerlo, la misma se venció inclinándose al suelo… luego, el Audino ingresó y sacó de allí dentro una especie de incienso rojo seguido de un recipiente…

\- Emmmm, verás, puedo curarme por mi cuenta, así que si no les importa… - _Dije intentando convencerla inútilmente_

\- Tonterías hermano, debes curarte, no querrás quedar como él – _Como si no pudiera ser mas extraño, Audino sacó de la bolsa un cadáver ya en estado putrefacto de un Lucario_

No dije absolutamente nada, por un momento me quedé totalmente helado, mi única reacción fue retroceder mientras que observaba con atónitos ojos aquella depravada imagen

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, acaso no te gusta mi ligera apariencia a Teletubbie o solo es este rancio, apestoso, descuidado, ensangrentado y posiblemente mutilado cadáver, créeme cielo, no hay de que temer aquí

Tuve una baja de presión, caí rendido al suelo, no pude evitar vomitar, estaba completamente perplejo y perturbado.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, hay muchos más aquí… mira este es un Pidgeot… bueno… era, ¡ah!, y aquí hay un Krokorok que matamos para quitarle su piel – _Dijo al sacar un Krokorok plenamente mutilado_ – deberías probarlo, abrigan bastante… ¡ah!, este era uno de nosotros, se llamaba Frank, era un buen chico – _dijo al sacar el cuerpo de un Audino_ –

Vomité otra vez, era irónico porque ya pasaron dos días sin comer nada, no quiero entrar en detalles pero, era abundante la forma en la que lo hacía, el repulsivo olor que desprendían los cadáveres en descomposición era inaguantable, cada vez que trataba de calmarme, aquella siniestra y degenerada imagen se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez… esto realmente fue demasiado lejos

\- Okey… como sea… - _Audino chasqueó los dedos otra vez_ – vamos muchachada, anímenlo

Los Audinos se formaron instantáneamente uno al lado de otro, y, con sus alborozados rostros, me acorralaron formando una ronda, comenzando así a girar a mi alrededor mientras que cantaban y bailaban alegres, en cambio, otros, se encargaron de colgar los cuerpos en las paredes de la cueva. En señal de agonía, caí al suelo quedando boca arriba, mi vista se hizo borrosa y turbia, como resultado, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, volví a dudar de la realidad, tal vez estaba dentro de una siniestra y malvada pesadilla, o tal vez sea un indicio de algún posible trastorno mental, ¿Quizás…algún tipo de paranoia?, ¿esquizofrenia?, tal vez nunca pueda regresar, podía verme a mí mismo reflectado en lo alto, tenía una apariencia descuidada y fúnebre, estaba ensangrentado, desaseado, moribundo, pensé que ya todo había concluido finalmente, podía escuchar las estrepitosas y alborotadas voces de los Audinos riéndose y hablándome con anhelo, y mi entorno que estaba adornado con aquellos descompuestos y mutilados cadáveres, tornándose tétrico e incierto… me incliné hacia mi costado derecho y me agarré la cabeza, sentía el frio sudor recorrer mi cuerpo, como una píldora en mi boca, comencé a vibrar aun con más fuerza mientras que escuchaba a los Audinos cantar juntos al unísono, ahogándome en mis propias lagrimas, una fantástica ola contra mí, escupiendo mi enmascarado rostro, ¿alguna duda de eso?, todo culminó…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DENTENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEN! – _Chillé como última voluntad, acción seguida, me levanté espontáneamente sin tener en claro lo que me iba a disponer hacer… en plan de escape, empujé violentamente a un Audino para así poder salirme de la ronda, para luego fugarme de la cueva, corrí desenfrenadamente con mis pocas fuerzas por el bosque alejándome lo más posible y sin mirar hacia atrás_

\- ¡JEBÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

…

…

…

…

…

**_XD, este es el resultado de una larga noche llena de cafeína y de música underground. Sé que la historia está tomando un rumbo un tanto diferente a lo que era al principio, pero de todas formas todo va llegar a una conclusión más lógica (o eso creo)_**

**_Agradezco a _****Cata-Plox ****_por sus comentarios, gente como usted merece mis respetos…_**


	10. Liepard's Christmas Bonanza - Elfos (3)

**_Chapter 10: Liepard's Christmas Bonanza-Elfos (tercera parte)_**

Me gusta conocer tipos nuevos, y estos, sí que estaban dotados de simpatía, me trataban como me merecía ¡como un ser superior!, en fin, no sé como lo hace Absol, pero esta vez me toca hacer el trabajo a mí, supongo que debo empezar por decirles quien carajos soy ¿verdad?, bien, ¿vieron esos tipos que aparecen en las novelas para salvar el personaje principal y quedarse con todo el protagonismo?, bueno, no, en vez de eso, solo soy Liepard, su favorita, o al menos, así debería ser, en fin, posiblemente se preguntarán cómo es que hice para que este capítulo sea protagonizado por mí, pues bien, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes con el autor, así que me lo comí crudo, pero de todos modos, me debía un favor.

Así es mis queridos amigos, siento que a esta historia le falta una pizca de acción y una cucharada de encanto, así que si me lo permiten (más bien, quieran o no), voy a proceder a contarles mi hazaña, o más bien mi desventura, sea como sea, ustedes conocen cual es mi dilema, y como toda Pokémon de palabra, intenté hacer buenas migas con Hydreigon, que, a pesar de su bestial apariencia, a mi parecer seguía siendo bastante guapetón y apretable, pero eso sí, era un tanto difícil de persuadir, ni siquiera mis mejores trucos de seducción funcionaban con él, era algo raro porque casi nunca fallaban, ningún macho se resistía a mi encantadora figura y mi ligero aroma a fresa, pero este tipo parecía tener ciertos problemas hormonales, o de ultima le temía mucho a su mujer, en fin, cabe mencionar que la paciencia se me agotaba poco a poco, quería demostrarle que yo también podía ser una bestia como él, pero aún más salvaje y lista, así que no se me ocurrió nada más ingenioso que detenerlo.

\- Hey tu, no te da vergüenza acosar así a una dama, que te quede claro que yo puedo ser aun mas brava que tú y tus amiguitos juntos – desafié…

\- Si yo fuera tu me dejaría de estupideces y correría – contestó Hydreigon un tanto irritado

\- Mira, tengo una propuesta para ti hermano, se que tienes unas terribles ganas de degollarme y luego bañarte con mis jugos gástricos, pero te prometo que si dejas de hostigarme, te daré una mano en lo que más deseas cariño – dije entre risas – sin ir más lejos, nos enredamos por las siguientes tres horas, y luego fingimos que nada pasó, porque tu no lo aguantas mas y yo tampoco

\- Corre niña, hazme caso, que lo de degollarte es bastante cierto – contestó…

\- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, - Dije al acercármele – sabes, me encanta cuando se hacen los difíciles, porque esos terminan por ser los más activos y salvajes, y tu pareces ser uno de ellos, estoy ansiosa por saber qué clase de maravillas eres capaz de hacer con esas dos cabecitas que tienes ahí, olvídate de esas dragonas viejas y amargadas y decídete rápido, que tu aroma a licor me está encendiendo

\- No te atrevas a insultar así a mi especie jovencita precoz, cada palabra es un segundo más de agonía para ti

\- En serio, ¿ni siquiera un solo bocadito?, pfff, pero que apretado, está bien, tú te lo pierdes – me impulse en un leve salto aterrizando así en sus espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces, enterré mis garras en la misma intentando domarlo por la fuerza, en señal de resistencia, Hydreigon comenzó a sacudirse hasta hacerme caer, una vez que choque contra el suelo, Hydreigon uso su ataque de Tajo Umbrío que impactó vagamente en mi

\- ¡En serio le haces eso a una dama!, luego de que te ofrecí beber de mi vid, ¡ya valiste Metapod!

Ataqué sorpresivamente con Golpes furia, fui directo a su rostro, pues, sabía que iba a ser aun mas difícil huir de él esta vez, así que me asegure de cegarlo a arañazos lo más salvaje y rudamente posible, para después fugarme mientras que bebía un coco, al terminar, di media vuelta y procedí a largarme, estaba totalmente satisfecha y llena de dicha, pues al parecer, me había zafado de aquel gordito travieso de una maldita vez, pero el muy hijo de Diglett aun no tiraba la toalla, sin importarle sus heridos ojos, tomo ventaja y se me adelantó de una manera espantosamente veloz para así acorralarme, sin dudarlo un momento, me mando a dormir usando su ataque de Enfado, pues, el cual debo admitir que me dolió y bastante, fue tanta la fuerza requerida que me hizo estrellar contra un árbol, dejándome sin mi regalo de cumpleaños

…

…

…

Me desperté molesta al percatarme de un pútrido y repulsivo olor que torturaba mis fosas nasales, aun con mi mente un poco revuelta, procedí a restregarme mis lagañosos ojos para luego tratar de entrar en razón, al hacerlo, no pude evitar sentirme totalmente despistada al darme cuenta de que estaba acostada encima de una enorme roca de superficie plana, y como si la trama ya no tuviese suficientes disparates, una gran masa de excremento tendía sobre la misma, sin nada más que pensar, retrocedí asqueada, pues, fue algo que no me esperaba ni en mis más profundos y placenteros sueños húmedos, pero eso no era todo amigos míos, para mi fortuna (o desgracia, que se yo, soy solo un Pokémon), una simpática e inocente manada de Oshawott, Dewott y Samurott se hallaban a mi alrededor, parecían custodiarme y contemplarme como algo primordial, se los veía entusiasmados, alegres, emocionados, exaltados, jocosos, eufóricos, gozosos, lujuriosos, jugosos, como sea, instantáneamente me puse de pie, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, era algo sumamente extraño, pero tenía curiosidad.

\- Estoy muy feliz de anunciar la llegada de nuestro prometido líder venido de los cielos para gobernarnos e indemnizarnos por toda la eternidad, de rodillas chicos – pronunció en voz alta un Samurott del que no había notado su presencia, poseía un bastón de caña y un collar hecho de cascaras de nueces

Instantáneamente la manada entera se puso de rodillas ante mí, incluso el vejete, era algo… emmmm… ¡fabuloso!, muy para la ocasión por cierto, ya era hora de que me empezaran a respetar y a tratarme como verdaderamente me merezco, pero aun así seguía sin entender absolutamente nada todo este teatro, por lo que me manifesté

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento caballero, pero que mierda se acaban de fumarse todos aquí, digo, no tengo nada en contra de las nutrias samuráis, pero esto es demasiado extraño – declaré…

\- ¡Miren!, además de ser una autentica líder tiene un muy buen sentido del humor, ¡loor a nuestra líder! – exclamó el Samurott con júbilo

\- A propósito, buen hombre y asistencia en general, no tienen otro lugar para hacer sus necesidades, digo, el olor que desprende este enorme saco de boñigas es realmente vomitivo

\- Descuida, es por una buena causa, estuvimos recolectando todas esas heces durante años, según la tradición, debes bañarte de todos nuestros desechos, y de esa forma podremos bautizarte como nuestra líder – se explicó Samurott

\- Ni que me propongan cópula, ustedes sí que se pasan de dementes

\- Pero es algo esencial para tu ceremonia, igualmente para tu coronación – insistió Samurott

\- tratando de improvisar algo en plan de convencerlos - Verás… pues… según el artículo de… cultura y tradición Pokémon… Arceus… emmm… anuló la práctica de coronación a través de desechos fecales, ¿sabía usted eso caballero?

\- Ohhh ya veo, la verdad que no tenía ni idea, lo hubiese dicho antes, en todo caso, para poder gobernar, deberás recibir la bendición de la hembra de la manada

\- ¿Hembra de la manada? – pregunté extrañada

\- Por supuesto, es la madre de la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, nuestra protectora, ella te cederá el trono – explicó Samurott

\- Eso significa que… - solo me tardó unos instantes estallar completamente de risa – Jajajajaja, apuesto a que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le embarraron la maceta, jajajaja, pobre, no debe poder ni caminar, jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡aire!, ¡aire! – Dije mientras reía exageradamente tumbada en el suelo

\- Por favor… recorrimos kilómetros en busca de una hembra como esta, tenga un poco mas de clemencia

\- Ella ya debe haber recorrido el mundo entero con los kilómetros de Metapod que debe tener ahí dentro, jajajajajajajajaja, ¡voy a morir!

\- No es gracioso, pedazo de suripanta – saltó al hilo la Samurott, que estaba completamente ofendida, poseía una especia de corona de madera decorada con flores de Maractus, bastante ridícula a decir verdad

\- ¡¿Perdón?! – exclamé indignada ante el llamado de la señorita

\- Shhh, cállate, no trates así a nuestra futura reina – susurró el Samurott ancianito

\- ¿Futura Reina?, ¡acaso no se percatan de que es una perfecta intrusa! – reprochó la Samurott

\- Mira pequeño saco de polvo, no es mi culpa que te guste empomar Samurotts, así que si quieres te puedes meter tu vasta experiencia con los machos por donde el sol no alumbra, yo tengo años de formación para poder gobernar aquí, así que te pido por favor que me cedas mi trono, luego si quieres te vas y te empastas de fructosa – contesté enfurecida

\- ¿Terminaste?, hasta que tu dijiste eso yo ya me habría revolcado mas machos que tu veterana amarga – respondió provocadora

\- ¡¿Queeeeee?!, ¡sinvergüenza! nadie me llama así, menos una nutria empolvada como tú – no tuve otra reacción más que atacar usando mi ataque de Cuchillada, que para mi fortuna, impactó exitosamente en la Samurott

\- ¡Já!, tienes las garras tan gastadas de tanto manosearte a solas, que ni siquiera duele – entonces la Samurott contraatacó con Hidropulso, pero logré esquivarlo, a duras penas, pero lo logré

\- Deberías saber que el agua no es lo único que me moja, cariño, ah, y de anticipo, vas a tener que disculparme por esto, pero estoy bastante enojada como para ceder… - embestí bruscamente a la Samurott logrando que esta se estrellara contra el montículo de excremento…

\- Ja, ja, ja, pobre… con ese olor a recto de Skuntank no te vas a poder revolcar ni con un Ditto… discúlpame pero tengo un Lucario que acosar, así que si no te molesta tomare esta corona y me iré por donde vine… adiós cielito, espero poder ser tu regalo de navidad – dije con el fin de irritar a la Samurott y dispuesta a largarme

\- ¿Y-y que hay de nosotros? – preguntó Samurott un tanto extrañado

\- Me caen bien amiguitos, pero mamá debe irse…

\- Tratado Nro. 69, si el líder se resiste a cumplir su labor, deberá ser sacrificado – manifestó la Samurott entre pequeñas risas

\- ¿Ahhh? – volteé de improviso y acusé a toda la manada en su posición respectiva de ataque

\- Buen viaje…- dijo la Samurott mientras saludaba provocativa

\- Esperen, ustedes están locos… - Antes de poder decir algo mas, la manada entera se alzó ante mí, no tuve otra que correr por el prado de nuevo hacia al bosque con esperanza de que me perdieran entre toda la vegetación, definitivamente estos tipos estaban pirulos, ni hablar de mi manada que cada fin de año robábamos huevos de Pokémon y nos hacíamos festines, pero estos tipos tenían costumbres realmente extrañas, sea como sea, sabía que ahora estaba en medio de un terrible enredo, pero al menos, no era la única.

**Y aquí el capitulo 10… que lo termine odiando igual que a todos los demás xD, muchísimas gracias por leer, los amo a todos**


	11. Absol está muerto - Elfos (4)

_¡Hola!, ha pasado más de un mes sin actualizar, ¡pero tengo mi escusa!,…, pfff, no es cierto, no la tengo, ¡pero ya que!, traté de compensarlo con este capítulo medianamente largo, y, espero que lo disfruten, está en mi meta alcanzar los tres capítulos mensuales, aunque suene imposible, (de hecho lo es), sin más plegarias, aquí el capítulo_

**_Chapter 11: _**_(código)__**: TOC N4 251015 2014-2015… -. ..- -. -.-. .- / -.-. - -. ..-. .. . ... / . -. / .-.. - ... / . .-.. ..-. - ... .-.-. – …**__ cita a __**"Un terrible y maravilloso final…" **__&amp; __**"Primer capítulo revisitado" – Elfos (última parte)**_

_\- …pues, si eso sucede tendríamos un terrible problema legal_

_\- Pero no hay forma de que se enteren de esto, ya todo está documentado, me dijeron que esta tarde llamarían para confirmar el acuerdo_

_\- Pero tú no lo entiendes, esos baños portátiles costaron una fortuna, y tu sabes que Liepard no se aguanta, la última vez que entré encontré un Garchomp inconsciente con el rostro lleno de orina, eso no tiene ni puto sentido._

_\- Pues, en eso tienes razón…_

_\- …_

_\- En fin, ¿no estaba herida tu pata?_

_\- Ohhh, si… ¡AYYYYYY! ¡QUE DOLOR! ¡NO LO AGUANTO! ¡LLAMEN A UN CHANSEY! ¡URGENTE! ¡ARGHHHHHHH! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELEEEEEEE!_

_\- Urgh… solo comencemos de una vez…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Capítulo once… mi pata me duele, mi estómago está llorando y mi hígado lo consuela, mi boca está más seca que la piel arenosa de un Sandile, pero estoy a punto de conseguir mi premio, tan naranja y brillante, y con su interior jugoso y carnoso, debo admitir que me siento como Sherlock Holmes en Bohemia, como Mick Jagger interpretando el primer corte, como Mark Edward Smith en el parque de los ciervos, como James Bowen en Covent Garden, como Maradona en el '86, como Mambrú en el exilio, en tanto conflicto entre lo real y la estupidez supuse que mi sector estaba despejado, claro, no pude haber estado tan equivocado, ya que nunca me pude entender con mi especie, sin dar más vueltas, mientras aquella roca agujereada a la que le llamaban luna ascendía, un Pokémon volador tomó ventaja y me arrebató la naranja, la cual yo ya había logrado establecer contacto con la punta de mi garra, para después salir volando como en Purrloin alado que es, ¿y ahora qué?, me quitaron mi cena, ese pequeña dosis de Vitamina C marcaba la diferencia entre correr feliz por los campos de Europa del Este y flotar sobre un portafolio de un hombre de negocios en el medio del Punto Nemo, así que le pedí a mi pata que apagara sus circuitos nerviosos y tan pronto esta desobedeció me eche a correr a por mi pequeño banquete, no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, claro, aunque se tratase de algo sumamente difícil como quitarle una fruta a un Pokémon volador estando con medio cuerpo muerto, de todas formas, la falta de alimento dejaba a uno más terco de lo normal, y suponiendo que ese alguien era yo, pueden imaginar lo ridículo que me veía mientras corría desesperada y desenfrenadamente a una velocidad un tanto nula por la zona arboleada del Bosque Alma, allí donde los arboles eran flacos y los barrancos angostos… y no tan angostos, … como sea, cualquier Pokémon con dos garras en la frente sabría que es mucho mejor abstenerse a ese tipo de persecuciones, en vez de poner en juego tu pata trasera por una naranja que después de todo, parecía estar entrando en su estado de putrefacción, como en mi caso, que me encontraba corriendo sin mirar a donde iba… no fue bueno porque… ¡Auch!.

Di fuertemente contra una pared… me puse medio tonto por el golpe… y después de oscilar de un lado a otro… caí dolorido al suelo, cuando ya todo pasó, observé y… ¡estaba en mi cueva!, ¡me había estrellado en mi propia cueva!, ¿¡que pasó!?, pues… ¡tuve que ir allí!, ¿dónde es?, no lo recuerdo, ¡pero ahora lo encontré!, ¡ahora lo encontré!, ¡deja vu!, ¡DEJA VU!.

\- Ay dios, que alivio – dije…

Ahora quiero hacer mi parte favorita del día, la siesta… Me acomodé en mi cama de paja y me dormí luego de cuatro horas cosechando, luego de perderme, de que me ataque un Garbo…/ _¡momento!, eso fue hace como una semana,¿¡pero qué carajos!?, ¡aquí zapato, aquí no zapato; esto no es trato!, se supone que debo estar cenando, ¡no durmiendo otra maldita pero extremadamente rica siesta!... … … pero… emmm … a decir verdad… aún me siento un poco estresado… y de todas formas hasta que piense, hasta que exista… ¡ya que!... no puedo desafiar al sistema… ufff… pues… eran las cuatro horas de cosecha… hmmmm… perderme… el Garbodor… ¡oh si!/ _y de que me capturen.

_…_

_…_

_…_

Ouph…, antes que nada, quiero decirles que voy a comenzar desde el principio, como siempre debió ser, y, si ustedes me lo permiten, vamos a lo que nos compete, no hay palabras justas para describir lo terriblemente extraño que luce esto, pero pude verlos, ¡pude verlos!, arrastrando su oscura y vil sombra por el rocoso suelo que se iba deteriorando a su paso, llevaban su alborotadas melenas despeinadas teñidas en un rojo intenso… sus encarnados ojos… figuras errantes que danzaban en el aire… ¡todo cuadra!, aunque… estas palabras nazcan de la misma autodestrucción, supongo que es algo vital para la trama comenzar desde aquí, donde la luz cegadora del sol solo alumbraba los delgados senderos de las afueras de bosque, donde un pequeño Absol jugaba con su hermano debajo de un colosal sauce, y su madre, con la gran responsabilidad de llenar nuestras hambrientas bocas de vigor y coraje, se encontraba cosechando fruta en los huertos del señor Emboar, que por cierto, no nos pertenecían, de todas formas, era ya algo rutinario el salir cada semana de cosecha a robar un poco de fruta, y luego culpar a los Spearow de hacerlo… eran buenos tiempos, de flojera y naranjas, ¡muchas naranjas!, y entonces ustedes se preguntarán, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, ¿acaso me puse nostálgico?, ¡no!, eso viene después, como dije en un principio, esto luce cada vez peor, y fue desde que me desperté en ese inmenso charco de orina, mientras que flotaba en una nube de endorfinas, todo a mi alrededor era confusión, tal vez, ya eran demasiadas cosas en común en solo tres capítulos, me levante con la espalda empapada de desechos líquidos, había un Drowzee allí, caminando hacia mi izquierda, hacia mi derecha, y todo mi alrededor, llevaba consigo sus amargas plegarias llenas de cólera, que las escupía a través de insensatos aullidos, golpeo su cabeza contra una roca y se recostó al lado de un roble, levantó la voz y dijo "Hoy estás de suerte", su trompa se incrustó en la tierra y se fue a su disposición, me había dejado solo con mi resaca, que me impedía escuchar la hierba crecer, me sentía dentro de una marcha feminista, donde había un fuerte olor a látex y pastillas anticonceptivas, y yo era el sacerdote que limpiaba la nicotina y ponía el jabón en los baños públicos, como sea, cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron dos Patrat, uno de ellos arqueó las cejas y dijo "Estás muy flaco, hermano", y se despidió de su infértil compañera, la pequeña soltó un quejido, de esos, que parecen no tener evidencia; puso la tabla en el suelo, se metió dentro de su cueva bajo el árbol y con los ojos llorosos me dijo "No sé si era un pirado, o un criminal sexual", le respondí "10 PM, muy cansado para coger", la pequeña dio media vuelta, posó su espalda en la pared y se sacó un brazo.

Esta vez me tocaba cruzar los delgados senderos iluminados por la luz cegadora del sol, los árboles se hacían a un lado cediéndome el paso, habían Pokémon cantando alrededor de sus chozas, con cómicas letras anti-bótox y anti-comunistas de rimas asonantes y dispersas prosas, a mi lado había una enfermera, tenía una soga en el cuello y un frasco de litio, me preguntó cortésmente si me podía accidentar, le respondí "Estoy ansioso", ajustó el nudo y volteó la silla.

Continué caminando de oriente a occidente, a mitad de camino me topé con Albert Einstein, estaba fumando un cigarrillo electrónico y bebiendo café descafeinado frio, le dije "Tu genialidad no tiene límites", entró en pánico y se afeitó la cabeza, al llegar a occidente me esperaba Hitler, con un contrato de facto manchado con whisky y cera de orejas, lo miré un tanto extrañado, el hizo una mueca y dijo "Te gustará el olor a cadáver rancio por las mañanas", di media vuelta y respondí "Lo haré, cuando Mein Kampf sea bestseller en Rusia", al escuchar eso, un soldado eslavo me ofreció hospitalidad en una cárcel para homosexuales, pero, un gesto con las garras fue más que suficiente para huir.

Me estaba asomando a los claros del bosque, mi camino parecía llegar a su fin, cerca de allí vivía el guardabosques, su patio olía a poleaxe y pólvora, para mi fortuna él no estaba en casa, pero, para mi desgracia, su Houndoom mascota sí, el Pokémon pateo una pequeña roca y derribo un leñoso roble, y con su voz ronca dijo "Tu suerte se acabó", al parecer era tan letal como una Gardevoir sidosa, o un Ditto en celo, en consecuencia, comencé a correr en dirección a la quebrada, sabía que estaba en problemas, dulce es la entrada, más amarga es la estada, solo que sin matrimonios ni sedantes de por medio, de igual forma, me angustiaba el saber que los problemas tienen solución, escuche un zumbido en mi oreja izquierda, ya era hora, por lo que me armé de valor y me largue patas arriba por el angosto barranco que estaba a mi delantera, esta vez, no estaba pensando en cosas Extraordinarias, si no en que iba a ser de mi esta vez, las rocas golpeaban mis flojos huesos mientras rodaba por su desnivelada y áspera superficie, al terminar de caer, un arbusto me frenó de seguir rodando, bueno, lo bueno de eso es que Lucario no estaba allí, lo malo es que ya había llegado a mi terrible y maravilloso final.

Escuche esa voz, dulce voz, de un espíritu alborozado y cuerdas vocales desafinadas, rondaba por mi cabeza como el humo de cigarrillo de las cafeterías 24 horas, esta vez olía a poleo y flujos vaginales, era afortunadamente desafortunado de no tener que pender de la fortuna y la infortuna que me llevó hasta este lugar, me decidí finalmente en despertar de mi enredoso enigma, tenía los pies incrustado en la tierra debido a la humedad de esta, mis patas temblaban en señal de queja y debilidad, decidí entonces buscar refugio, pero, ya era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta que a mi lado había un colosal sauce, y allí estaban ellos, arrastrando su oscura y vil sombra por el rocoso suelo que se iba deteriorando a su paso, llevaban su alborotadas melenas despeinadas teñidas en un rojo intenso… sus encarnados ojos… figuras errantes que danzaban en el aire… ¡todo cuadra!.

— ¡Yo soy Absol!, ¡soy un Pokémon muy ágil, astuto y perezoso! – exclamó un pequeño y revoltoso Absol, con su chillona voz que resonaba por todo el llano, llevaba las patas embarradas y las garras desafiladas, como no tenemos otro nombre para él, lo llamaremos _"__**Patata**__"_

— ¡Ya!, ¡hombre!, deja de decir eso – reclamó su hermano un tanto disgustado por la inquieta personalidad y excesiva imaginación de su compañero, tenía un seño fruncido y la cabeza pelada, al igual que su hermano, el era un Absol, con la diferencia de que este era unos meses mayor, y además tenía nombre, el cual era "Absol", pero como este ya está en uso, lo llamaremos _"__**Sandía**__" _

"Sandía" era el hermano mayor de "Patata", el era un Pokémon muy dócil, pero a la vez fácil de irritar, le gustaba jugar en la lluvia, correr en el lodo y enfermarse de neumonía, desde que era un espermatozoide soñaba con ser un campeón muy astuto y hábil para las batallas, todo lo contrario a su hermano Patata, que se rascaba a dos garras y una pata trasera, a veces usaba hasta su cola y cuerno, hasta parecer una cría deforme, como sea, Sandía siempre se burlaba de su hermano Patata porque este no tenía nombre, y se tomaba el tiempo de inventarle apodos, el primero que le inventó fue Cucaracha muerta, porque siempre estaba patas arriba, luego le puso británico, porque en un accidente de esos que les ocurren solo a los niños, se le salieron dos dientes, luego le puso Forest, porque le gustaba mucho correr, diestro porque no era zurdo, Salario mínimo porque no podía levantar la canasta familiar, Closet cerrado porque no le gustaba salir, Chileno por no me acuerdo que wea, Ozzy porque se cargó un Zubat, Jim porque Carrey, Globo porque era Macrista, Bill Clinton porque no se acostó con nadie, Willie porque luego tuvo que darle dieciocho balazos, entre otros

Sandía era de esos tipos que creían saberlo todo, odiaba a los Testigos de Jehová y a los Hippies, aunque es cierto que tenía un buen dotes de inteligencia, sin embargo, el solo hecho de ser un hablador y un criticón efusivo, lo hacía alguien verdaderamente molesto a veces, aunque Patata sabía cómo sacarle provecho a esto haciéndolo enojar a propósito por mera diversión

Sandía era oriundo de Cuba, criado en Hong Kong y exiliado a Líbano, sus raíces orientales lo hacían un defensor del aborto y la desculturización, amaba las luces de neón y el control comunista, fumador compulsivo y letrista anti-nostalgia, odiaba el helado y las revoluciones, sin embargo, cada día despertaba con una nueva idea y una herida en el rostro, su juego favorito eran las escondidas, solía ocultarse por horas en una madriguera, donde fumaba en silencio mientras planeaba catástrofes, el exceso de testosterona y humo onírico lo hacían un fetichista sin límites, su refugio estaba decorado con sangre y semen, fanático de Conan Doyle y Chtulu, se paseaba por el bosque luciendo su rojo cuerno y su cuello lleno de saliva y mordeduras amistosas, bastante personalidad para ser solo una sandía ¿no creen?, como les dije, hablaba demasiado y fantaseaba poco, creo que ya hasta es odiado…, ¿saben qué?, olvídenlo, yo solo soy un narrador intruso que exige un sueldo digno

Ahora hablaremos de su hermano menor "Patata", aunque, que conste que a este ya le conocen hasta el color de su riñón izquierdo, pero de igual forma, el me pidió que por favor empezara desde el principio, con todo eso, cabe mencionar que nuestro amigo vivía una vida desgraciadamente normal y aburrida, casi nunca le sucedían cosas Extraordinarias como el siempre anhelaba, y así es como el pequeño dilema de nuestro ágil, astuto y perezoso amigo se convirtió en un deseo, y ese deseo en una obsesión que le producía gas estomacal y migraña por las noches, se crió en el seno de una familia normal, con padres normales y problemas renales, su vida no era más que la de un alegre conejito de Europa del este, tenía acceso a todo tipo de caprichos, bienes propios y títulos comprados, hijo de padres burgueses traga-tierras, pero un día su suerte acabó, comenzó a llegar la peste negra, el régimen Jacobino, las guerras civiles, la industria moderna y la caída de Wall Street, tuvo que ser recogido por los antiguos y convencionales barcos Sudamericanos, ahora era un inmigrante infeliz que usaba rastrillos para rascarse la espalda y jugar hockey en los llanos Patagónicos, su pelaje había crecido y su acento había cambiado, fue víctima del eterno litigio anarquista y reformista de la izquierda y la derecha, adicto a las sátiras cómicas y a los analgésicos su vida fue rotando hacia un terrible y maravilloso camino lleno de morriñas y peines plegables, tuvo que vivir en cautela y arrodillarse ante Videla, recibió tantos alivios como injustos castigos, estuvo deambulando desde Ushuaia hasta Nuevo México, llorando y clamando por su infancia perdida, que lo llevo al delirio y al fracaso, entre tanta aflicción y penumbra, decidió beber un último trago en "Pub Amnesia", se dice que en ese lugar fue donde las Shaggs compusieron Philosophy of the World y donde The Ramones usaron una guitarra española desafinada, sin más que contar, solo recuerda haber mantenido una intensa charla con una maquina de cigarrillos, mientras que su cerebro ardía en llamas, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

— Que conste que eres un maldito amargado – provocó Patata molestó, mientras que con una pata ordeñaba a un Milktank y con la otra se rascaba la oreja

— Amargado tu bulto pequeño niño inmaduro – respondió Sandía enfadado, con una pata acariciaba un Metapod y con la otra lastimaba su cuello

— Como digas señor delicadeza – continuó provocando Patata, mientras que tocaba el piano con las patas traseras, y lustraba su cuerno con las delanteras

— ¡Ah sí!, recuerdas la vez que te dije que eras el mejor hermano del mundo, bueno pues, ¡estaba mintiendo! – reaccionó Sandía haciendo que su cara se enrojase y sus poros secretaran sudor, mientras que por otra parte, escribía su nombre con su orina

— ¡Oh!, recuerdas esa vez cuando tus naranjas desaparecieron "misteriosamente", bueno, ¡fui yo el que se las comió todas! – exclamó Patata en un tono de voz elevado, con una pata sostenía su barriga y con la otra tallaba una escultura

— ¡IDIOTA! – gritó Sandía enfurecido, apuntando su caudal de orina al rostro de Patata

— ¡Espera a que se lo cuente a mamá! – acusó Patata con el rostro llenó de orina… otra vez

¡PAREN CARROS! , lo había olvidado, mi madre estaba aquí, robando… emmm… digo, cosechando fruta, desde el primer día que me fui de mi hogar he soñado con este reencuentro, ¡AHÍ VOY MAMAAAAAAA! narrador invitado, ¡tu turno!

Absol corrió en dirección hacia los huertos, a pesar de estar golpeado, herido y ensangrentado, su impaciencia le impedía detenerse de su gloriosa huida, llevaba la frente en alto y las garras afiladas, su locomoción se aceleraba cada segundo, y lo ilustraba en cada paso que hacía, por otro lado, su madre se encontraba como ya todos imaginamos, recolectando vid y pulpa de limón, Absol, al finalmente poder establecer contacto visual con su madre después de años, estalló en un quebradizo gritó, y después tanto augurio y suspenso, terminó en desdicha y desilusión

El tiempo era exacto y el lugar correcto, pero había algo mas allá de eso, una escalofriante berrera que solo puede ser abierta con la llave de la cordura, se oían discordantes llantos que se iban apaciguando acorde al tiempo, nada más que decir, Absol reaccionó

¡Madre! – llamó Absol con un tono agitado y apresurado

¡Mamá! – insistió el Pokémon, que se estaba quedando sin aliento debido a semejante aprieto emocional, sin embargo, seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su superior

¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – sus ojos lagrimeaban y su cuerpo se desvanecía, pero, ya no podía contenerse aún más, por lo que se echo a un costado y comenzó a llorar tendido en el suelo mientras que veía como su madre continuaba con su trabajo y entonaba canciones acapella, su espasmo aumentó y su respiración se dificultó, esta vez no había caído por un barranco ni tampoco había huido de un entrenador, pero su ablepsia dejo pasar por alto la presencia de esas excéntricas bestias, que arrastraban su oscura y vil sombra por el rocoso suelo que se iba deteriorando a su paso, llevaban su alborotadas melenas despeinadas teñidas en un rojo intenso… sus encarnados ojos… figuras errantes que danzaban en el aire… ¡todo cuadra!

Y bueno, ustedes saben, era hora de pelar patatas y calar sandías, Señora Absol corrió despavorida en dirección a la quebrada, dejando de lado toda su vendimia y sus vástagos, una zafia curiosidad rondaba por la abyecta mente de nuestros hostigadores, Patata y Sandía corrían en círculos inútilmente, y bueno pues, si usan su razón y su deducción, sabrán cómo es que esto terminó, con un lago pletórico de sangre y órganos esparcidos por todo alrededor.

Absol debía reaccionar, ¿Quién no lo haría?, un ágil, astuto y perezoso Pokémon si, y pues, levantó la quijada y sacudió su melena, flexionó sus extremidades y estiro sus huesos, contó hasta seis, y se dispuso a correr como un maldito pero legendario cobarde hacia el lugar correcto, y eso significaba adentrarse por la frondosa vegetación de los huertos, aunque eso significara un montón de picaduras de insectos y raspones causados por las pequeñas y filosas ramitas, el norte arrasaba de nuevo, y, aunque pareciera una intelectual y segura opción de escape, nuestro amigo no se dio cuenta de que su camino lo estaba direccionando hacia un lugar donde quizá ya estuvo antes.

Al cumplirse cuatro minutos desde su huida, nuestro compañero ya comenzaba a ver luz, su cuerpo estaba repleto de pequeñas espinas y enormes calambres, otra vez volvió a temblar, y esta vez no fue de pereza, ni de hambre, tampoco de debilidad, había llegado al lugar menos indicado si tu misión no es estallar de locura, su hígado se detuvo y su estomago rugió, pues, allí estaba él mismo… lamentándose.

— Absol, debes hacerlo, confía en mí, tus abuelos lo hicieron, yo también lo hice y tus hermanos lo harán; y tú no serás la excepción, créeme hijo, estarás bien, mírame, yo tampoco quise despedirme de mis padres, de mis hermanos, ni de mi hogar, pero gracias a eso ahora tengo una abundante familia con unas hermosas crías, yo clamaré por ti, no hay de qué preocuparse – trató inútilmente Señora madre de Absol en convencer a su hijo de dejar su hogar como es lo natural en su especie

— Tengo miedo de vivir solo mamá, le temo a los Pokémon salvajes, le temo a los Purrloin, le temo a la lluvia y al sol, le temo a los cazadores, le temo a Videla y a las tropas de la reina Victoria, le temo a los baños y a las heces, me temo a mí mismo, le temo a la vida – nuestro amigo bajo la guardia y derrumbó su moral, por lo que se inicio en un pesaroso llanto

— Pendejo llorón – musitó su hermano en voz baja mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó su hermana preocupada

— Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida – contestó Absol con un tono sarcástico, mientras que las lagrimas entraban en su boca

— ¡Oye!, solo quise ayudar, ¡no tienes que ser tan duro! – reclamó su hermana

— Hijo, sé que es difícil, no voy a negarlo, pero debes recordar algo, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, siempre, pero siempre, debes comenzar desde el principio – le aconsejó su medre, acto seguido, besó su mejilla

— ¡A la verga con esto! – y sus ojos se encarnaron…

La página diez estaba vacía y Absol observaba atónito, más que por el singular teatro falso de su yo del pasado, temía por lo que se estaba avecinando, suficientes halagos, una dulce y divertida catástrofe que no pudo prever, el suelo se decoloró, y, ustedes saben.

Sus rojas y despeinadas melenas ahora influían en el entorno, y antes de ver todo el suelo color carmesí, nuestro compañero se decidió a intervenir cubriendo a su yo del pasado que estaba quieto y frio a un costado, acción bastante egoísta, pero al fin y al cabo, heroica, pero no fue ni una ni la otra, ver a toda su familia envuelta en llamas le había perjudicado demasiado, por supuesto, lloró, pero sin antes estallar en un grito, como siempre sucede aquí.

En lugar era erróneo y el tiempo indefinido, hasta se podría decir que ambas cosas estaban ausentes, ya era tarde para lamentarse, los árboles desprendían pérfidas semillas que se convertían en abundante maleza, la habitación olía a moho y circuitos quemados, como ya todos sabemos, el odiaba los lugares cerrados y levantarse con dos preocupaciones, el simple pero presente deseo de escapar lo estaba llevando a la aflicción, sin más que pensar y sin más que decir, eso estaba a punto de suceder, entonces el humedeció su garganta con saliva

— ¡Absol! – resonó una voz, que causo un fuerte eco

— ¿Eh? – se preguntó Absol extrañado, claro, había escuchado su nombre

— ¡Absol! – insistió la voz, más que conocida para nuestro amigo

—… - dudó el Pokémon, no había incógnita alguna, un desastre estaba surgiendo y ya estaba listo para explotar

— ¡Absol!, ¡soy yo, tu madre!, ¡Absol! – exclamó la voz, entre dificultosos y tristes balbuceos

— ¡Mamá! – respondió Absol con las pupilas dilatadas

— ¡Tengo que verte!, ¡ven aquí hijo mío! – llamó su madre, con un tono de voz mínimamente formal

— ¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!, ¿¡donde estas!? – gritó Absol con el rostro empapado y la garganta ya seca.

— ¡Hijo!, ¡tienes que venir!, ¡Absol! – insistió su madre, parecía que ya estaba a punto de detonar

— ¡Puedo oírte mamá!, ¡dónde estás! – pregunto nuestro amigo

— ¡Absol!, ¡quiero verte amor!, ¡dónde estás!, ¡por favor!, ¡responde! – más que aturdida estaba desesperanzada

— ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡estoy aquí!, ¡mamaaaaaaaaa! – y quebró las rocas

Allí, en la nada misma, como un sastre matando moscas y un tren con destino a Escocia, algo común y a la vez esperanzador sucedía, luces artificiales por doquier, la sordera triunfaba

— ¡Hijo!, ¡hijo!, ¡ven a verme! – parecía ser su última promesa

— ¡Allá voy mamá! – respondió al llamado, mientras corría hacia el incandescente resplandor cubierto de intriga

— ¡Hijo!

…

…

…

— ¡Absol!, ¡Absol!, ¡despierta cariño!, ¡tenemos que ir a cosechar!, ¡Absol!, ¡es tardísimo! – reprochó su madre mientras que sacudía el flojo cuerpo de su hijo

— ¡Ouph!, ¡que pasó aquí! – pegó un repentino salto que lo expulsó de su cama de paja, haciendo golpear su cabeza

— ¡Pasa que te dormiste!, te debes estar muriendo del hambre – reprobó su madre, mientras que volvía a lo suyo

— Uffff, okey má – se levanto del suelo, y con su pereza que lo caracteriza, camino lentamente hacia el exterior de su cueva donde lo esperaba su hermano, estaba dispuesto a hablar con él

— ¡Hijo!, hasta que decidiste despegarte del nido, debes de estar apenado supongo – comentó su hermano mayor

— Pfff, no lo creerás compadre, tuve un sueño de veras raro, había Pokémon legendarios en él, también había naranjas, manzanas y peras, había Lucarios chalados, persecuciones fatídicas, entrenadores y Poké Balls, y sobre todo, muchas y muchas cosas Extraordinarias

— Jeje… - rió cabizbajo su hermano, para luego acercarse a su compañero tomándolo de los hombros

— ¿Emmm?, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó extrañado ante su conducta.

— Jaja, ¿es que todavía no regresas? – continuó riendo

— ¿Ahm? - ¿Emmmh?, ¿dónde está mi micrófono?

— ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA! - y fue su último aliento

_¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!…_

Me desperté con la cola erguida, la boca seca y la pereza aún vigente (algo que se ve en mi todos los días, ¿no?), comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo dispuesto a salir afuera a tomar aire, la noche ya me había sorprendido, todo parecía ser completamente normal a excepción de que había un viento muy fuerte, pero no le di importancia, mire hacia mi costado y allí estaba la bolsa de frutas junto con la Poké Ball, Mmmh, algo se me ocurrió, pensé… tal vez si… una Poké Ball puede meter un Pokémon dentro de ella… una bolsa de frutas también, ¡jaque mate, amigos!, sería una genial idea ya que no tenía que cargar semejante peso todo el tiempo, ¡soy un puto genio!, es más, no sé qué carajos hago aquí cuando pudiera estar en este preciso instante trabajando con los humanos en la NASA o en Microsoft, como el empleado del mes

Entonces agarré la Poké Ball con mi boca y la lancé hacia la bolsa diciendo "Bolsa, te atrapare" igual que el entrenador, todo parecía estar a mi favor, estaba convencidísimo de que funcionaría, pero lo único que paso fue que la Poké Ball se abriera y cayera al suelo rompiéndose en la mitad, otra vez, la vida me había golpeado en la cara, ¡putas!

— Justo como creí, no funciono – Musité cabizbajo con las esperanzas por el suelo

Bueno, esa es la razón por la que odio los jueves, hoy si que fue un día duro, ojala esto no pase cuando me vaya de aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias, sería una gran decepción para mí y para mis lectores…

Luego de estar un buen rato quejándome maldiciendo todo a mi alrededor, decidí salir afuera un momento, había algo extraño allí, el viento me daba en la cara, yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, espera, ¡qué digo brisa!, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, pero yo no hacía nada, estaba muy enojado como para reaccionar, solo seguía parado allí reflexionando sobre mi patética vida… pero el viento empeoraba mas y mas, era como un complot para dificultarme la existencia, se hacía cada vez peor, mas y mas fuerte, tanto que ya me estaba arrastrando, - ¡qué está pasando aquí!, ¿¡un huracán!? - Grité.

En cielo se puso negro, algunos árboles comenzaron a arrancarse (solo los más flacos), el viento estaba cada vez más violento, era algo ¿Extraordinario?, lo había pensado demasiado y casi me desmayo, pero, ya era demasiado tarde cuando finalmente había tomado conciencia sobre el terrible lio en el que estaba involucrado, y fue cuando vi un ancho y leñoso árbol dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia mí a causa de la inconcebible fuerza con la que soplaba el viento, volteé perplejo y con la mente en blanco, un espantoso y exhaustivo silencio se hizo notar, no hubo gritos ni lamentos, pude ver mi insignificante vida pasar por mis blancos ojos, que no respondían al más mínimo llamado de insurgencia, y en un segundo, me convertí en una patata aplastada que vino al mundo solo para dar a conocer hasta que punto podía llegar su alborotada y excelsa imaginación.

…

…

…

— ¡PARAMNESIA! – exclamó Absol mientras sacudía su cuerpo, se encontraba tirado con una pata herida debido al ataque que aquel Hydreigon le había lanzado

— ¡Oye idiota!, ¡me contagiaste el bostezo! – dijo un Hoothoot que estaba subido en la rama de un árbol, mientras que empujaba a su compañero

— ¡Paramnesia dije! – se hizo notar esta vez Absol

— ¿Dormiste bien hijo? – preguntó uno de los Hoothoot

— ¡Donde esta mi madre!, ¡la vi!, ¡LA VI!, ¡ah!, y con respecto a tu pregunta, ¡claro que sí!, ¡y muy rico! – respondió Absol irritado

— Jajajaja, ¡pobre idiota! – provocó Hoothoot

— ¿Quién carajos eres? – preguntó Absol con los humos en la cabeza

— Oye cálmate amigo, mas respeto para mí y mis colegas, ¡ah!, y por cierto, tu mente es muy aterradora, creo que me hice pi pi… y, es en serio – respondió uno de los Hoothoot hablando por toda su camarada

— Si amigo, aquí huele que te caes y no despiertas – comentó un Hoothoot que estaba en la base de la rama

— ¡Pavo meón!, ¡pavo meón! – se burló su colega de al lado

— ¡Vengan acá manga de pelotudos!, ¡quien se la banca! – interrumpió Absol colérico

— ¿Por qué hablas argentino? – preguntó pavo meón

— ¡Porque quiero boludo! – respondió cortante

— Ay, cucharita se enojó – provocó el Hoothoot burlista

— Si, cébale un mate así se calma – comentó el de a la derecha

— ¡La re-concha de tu hermana!, ¡no sabés lo que es narrar un fic con el acento neutro!, ¡es un cago! – se reveló Absol con las venas hinchadas

— Oye, tranquilo socio, ven, comete unas snacks – invitó en Hoothoot bromista

— ¡Juajuajuajua!, ¡esa estovo buena!, ¡chócalas puto! – felicitó el de la izquierda

— ¡Pero si serás bien hijo de puta! – reprochó Absol

— ¡Hey! – gritó Hoothoot líder

— ¡Y tú cierra la puta boca pequeño balón amorfo con un sistema renal errado! – refunfuñó Absol con las garras incrustadas en la tierra.

— Hasta aquí llegó mi amor socio, me caías bien en un principio pero ahora que te veo en acción eres un maldito pirado, buena suerte colega, ¡y ustedes!, ¡ya saben qué hacer! – ordenó en Hoothoot líder mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la rama.

La parvada entera se lanzó ante mí, acto seguido corrí hacia mi derecha y comencé a huir como todo un maldito cobarde sin testículos ni armas explosivas, aunque, era cierto que tenía unas buenas ganas de reventarles un corpulento y vigoroso tronco por toda la cabeza, pero desgraciadamente no poseía la fuerza requerida como para hacerlo, para mi desgracia la zona no tenía muchos arbustos como para ocultarse, pero, para mí fortuna había una abundante cantidad de arboles de escasa distancia entre sí, por lo que me fue provechoso el oscilar de un lado a otro como método de escape rápido, pensaba que esa ruta me había traído mi tan anhelada suerte, ¡lo creí!, y fue hasta que mi cabeza chocó contra algo duro que me hizo caer de sentado, créanme, el dolor estaba, pero la razón aún seguía ausente…

— ¡Lucario! – exclamó Absol

— ¡Absol! – exclamó Liepard

— ¡ELFOS! ¡Elfos! – gritó Lucario con las manos sobre la cabeza

— ¡Adriannnnnnnn! – maulló Absol también con las garras sobre la cabeza

— ¡Foreeeeeest! – chilló Lucario con una pluma en su mano.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – estalló Absol en un grito

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – se desgañito Lucario en un quebradizo llanto

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! – Absol se proclamó ganador de la competencia de gritos, al chillar hasta que su garganta se secó dejando salir flema.

— ¡Cierren sus putas bocas malditos dementeeeeeeees! –se hizo notar Liepard ya aturdida y desorientada por tanta locura suelta

— ¡Liepard! – exclamaron Lucario y Absol casi al unísono

— ¡Sí!, ¡soy yo par de lacras sin cerebro! – contestó irritada

— ¡Absol! – exclamó Lucario con lágrimas en sus ojos

— ¡Lucario! – gritó Absol eufórico y jubiloso

— ¡Estamos vivos! – finalmente Lucario y Absol se unieron en un exagerado pero cálido abrazo mientras lloraban emocionados

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la situación se tornara tranquila es su totalidad_

— ¿Que pasó contigo Lucario? – preguntó curiosa Liepard

— Emmm, me vas a tener disculpar, pero, prefiero dejarlo así – dijo Lucario entre callados murmuros, mientras se echaba en el suelo

— Habla o te hago hablar – amenazó Liepard con el único fin de divertirse

— Déjalo tranquilo… - defendió Absol que previó las intenciones de la Pokémon

— Meh, ni que fuera urgente – respondió…

— A propósito, ¿qué te pasó a ti? – preguntó Absol intentando mantener viva la conversación

— Nehhhh, me encontré una manada de Samurott que me dijeron que si les mojaba el Caterpie hasta que escupan arcoíris me regalaban… ¡esta corona! – dijo al mostrarles el objeto con una gran sonrisa

_Absol y Lucario intercambiaron miradas, creando cierta situación incómoda_

— Okey, okey, okey, lo sé, no debí confiar en los elfos… - declaró Liepard resignada

— …

— …

— ¿Escucharon algo? – preguntó Lucario mientras que se sobaba el brazo

— Si, ¡es tu puta medre diciendo que te calles! – maulló Liepard

— No, es en serio, suena como a… Pokémon, y, no muy… amistosos – dijo Lucario con una temblorosa voz

Había polvo en el aire, los Caterpies volvieron a sus nidos y los Beedrill a sus colmenas, se oían pasos, golpes, trotes, pisadas, campanas y zancadas en clave de fa, el polvo aumento y la tierra se sacudió, nada más que decir, Audinos con flácidos cadáveres, Samurott y Dewott empolvados y unos hormonalmente alborotados Hoothoot avanzaban de todas direcciones, arrastrando su oscura y vil sombra por el rocoso suelo que se iba deteriorando a su paso, llevaban su alborotadas melenas despeinadas teñidas en un rojo intenso… sus encarnados ojos… figuras errantes que danzaban en el aire… ¡todo cuadra!.


	12. Ellos son 'Quijada' y el Mago Llorón

**_Chapter 12: Ellos son _****_'_****_Quijada_****_' y el Mago Llorón_**

Para mí, ella siempre fue la mujer (o pokémon… que de todos modos, deja mucho que desear con respecto a Irene) más peculiar en mi inagotable lista de clientes, solía ser una vagabunda bastante errática y además… ¿pelada?, he oído hablar de ella en ciertas oportunidades, claro, ¿cómo no?, a donde quiera que vaya la gente balbuceaba a lentos compases su obvio pero divertido apelativo con un exceso de mofas y de frases hechas, pero esta vez aplicándole otro nombre, y bueno pues, ¡aquí voy yo!, no había nada que envidiar de ella, la _Perra Pelada_, un maloliente conjunto de eccemas traída de la versión más bizarra de _Chinatown_ el cual tengo el terrible desagrado de conocer, y más que un terrible jarabe amargo, cierta repulsión a su rosada piel llena de pelitos traviesos, que danzaban provocativos a disposición del viento que se daba sus mañas para entrar por el oxidado ventiluz a medio abrir fijado en las agrietadas paredes de mi morada pintada de ocre, ¡já!, y ni hablar de su brazo derecho, que más que un simple brazo (o pata), era un cesante hueso que pendía de un trozo de piel mal enhebrado, dónde las moscas se hacían alocados festines, ¡cómo no recordarla!, ¿¡cómo!?, sus largas orejas caídas y su mirada llena de lujuria, le dotaba de toda esa extravagante apariencia que sobrepasaba y eclipsaba todo a su sexo, un perfecto modelo anti-estética opuesto a toda clase de emociones placenteras, y esos eran suficientes pretextos para que yo reaccionase ante un caso así, aunque quisiera que fuese todo lo contario, pero ya, tomando el rol de presuntuoso, ¿quién más podría encargarse de tan absurdo asunto?, era obvio que no se trataba de un simple _chimpancé_ asesino, sino de algo mucho más ridículo, y, como en toda mi naturaleza aventurera debía ahogarme en los renglones de mi papel, siendo la máquina razonadora y observadora más perfecta que haya conocido el mundo, con una fría inteligencia llena de precisión, pero por desgracia algo desequilibrada y a un paso de un desborde total llamado ego (Dr. Watson sabía cómo adornarlo mejor), mi temperamento debería ser tan consistente como las ventanillas de los buses, claro, en mi anómalo pero inapetente oficio nunca faltan comentarios como: ¡madre mía!, ¡a dónde fue el Klu Klux Klan!, ¿¡eh!?, ¡podemos ser racistas pero nunca contraer matrimonio con nuestras madres y nuestras abuelas!, ¿¡dígame!?, ¿cómo es que diecisiete escalones hacen la diferencia de ver y fijar?, ¿acaso tantos casos resueltos y otros tantos sin resolver podía dotar a uno de la capacidad de diferenciar siete libras de tan voluminoso y corpulento saco de grasa?, ¡oh sí!, ¡pero cuidado eh!, ¡porque aquí entra ella!, como la arruinada y masticada vedette llena de botox que fue desde que apareció su treceava cana, y con sus mascarillas plateadas onda Circo du Soleil en quiebra y peluquines despeinados elaborados por el mismo Dalí, pero solo con imaginármela aventurándose hacía el negro tablado que aparenta ser de piedra, iluminada por los rusientes faros adornados con pegatinas fascistas, ¡castigo de dios!, son estos momentos en los que me arrepiento de haber elegido el trillado y pesaroso papel de detective, aunque, claro que podría llegar a sonar poco ortodoxo el hecho de haber aplicado la ley del menor esfuerzo en mis deducciones que refieren a este peculiar asunto, ¡pero a quien le cabe que tan sólida sea su persistencia!, ella no se limitaba a deambular por los tristes pabellones de Baker Street para llevarse así todas las miradas ajenas, pues era un hecho que revelaba su descaro y cinismo, su torcido y mal tallado porte causaba tanta impresión que hacía que los hombres dejaran caer sus humeantes pipas y sus boinas de estilo escocés, como una plebeya infiltrada en el palacio de Versalles, no está de más decir que para un agente tan inepto y torpe como yo era imposible evitar pensar en cuantas revueltas pudo haber causado semejante dolor de estómago, suficiente como para que Charly García componga una canción sobre eso, pero, aún más allá de las burlas y de los malos calificativos hacía su persona, hay cierta cuestión que resume toda esta angustia injustificada, ¡tanto que ahora hasta endulzo el té!, y se hace llamar incompetencia, la misma incompetencia que tuve cuando fui reclutado en la cámara de inteligencia criminal, a la que solo voy porque sirven unas galletas de vainilla exquisitas, pero ahora llevada a un caso tan burlesco como este, ¡pero ya hombre!, hay muchos otros detectives allá afuera que aseguro que podrían sacarle un mejor provecho al tema, ¡muchísimos!, tenemos, emh, al belga Poirot, ¡oh si!, ¡El súper agente 86!, Shirley ricitos, Elmo el títere, Juancito 'pipa y boinas', ellos harían lo que fuese con tal de recibir un buen par de libras, ¡como yo!, aunque, es cierto que este trabajo se torna tan aburrido a veces, que a uno le dan ganas de ser corrupto, como cuando solía ser comisario, y con mis antiguos colegas armábamos piqueteros cada fin de mes para que nos pagaran diez libras más, y este, este es un caso traído de los pulmones del cabaret, y ya que nos estamos poniendo necios, ¿porque no adelantarme y tomar el papel de deductor impaciente?, es todo un embrollo el solo hecho preguntarse para que necesitaría un detective semejante castigo de oficina, ¿acaso son sus problemas de calvicie?, ¿misteriosos salpullidos en la zona rectal?, ¿una fotografía filtrada?, ¿semillas de naranja incrustadas en el clítoris?, ¿un mensaje en hebreo escrito en papiro egipcio con insignias americanas de diez centavos?, ¿García Lorca ya murió?, no podré saberlo con certeza hasta tratarlo cara a cara, porque mientras más se que teorizo, más ganas me dan de terminar en la hoguera, y como todo un agente incapaz y falto de recursos, decidí aventarme hacía una solución más sencilla surgida de entre mis tantos paseos en círculos por el living de mi apartamento, llegando así a la conclusión de que este a trabajo no podría hacerlo yo solo, ¿acaso se imaginan el desastre podría llegar a terminar?, créanme, leí muchos relatos policiales, yo también quería tener un asistente escritor que finja asombro hacía todo lo que haga (y renuncie por lo que se ve), entonces, me avente apresurado entre todo ese humo de tabaco añejo a llamar al primer idiota que registrase en mi lista de contactos no peligrosos, del cajón roto de mi escritorio saqué un deshilachado cuaderno de tapa roja acribillado por las polillas, entre tanta mugre y viejas fotografías robadas hallé en la penúltima pagina a mi no tan leal camarada Pete, más conocido como Pete 'Peter' Pete, un tal barbero musulmán que contrate cierta vez como plomero, le había conocido una tarde-noche de Julio en una exposición de bombillas quemadas, unos extraños golpes y quejidos se oían para alado del sótano del piso, por lo que le sorprendí robándose el mercurio de las bodegas, desgracia de mi conyugue, recuerdo haber estado atravesando esos tristes días de menopausia e ideología vulnerable, ustedes entenderán, por lo que no me molestaba recibir algún billetito adicional en la suela del zapato, pronto, yo le andaba ayudando a cargar los pesos pesados, y esta vez, ya me abrumaba ese incomodo deseo de que las cosas me salieran bien, ¡claro!, debía tener alguien al lado para que me ayudara cuando se me empañe la lupa.

Pues ya, ni tan adentro del horno que te quemes, ni tan afuera que te hieles, ¿pues quien iba a decir que tan anomalía va en camino?, y de anomalía, toda esta anomalía, que nos ahorra la anomalía, la misma anomalía de tanta anomalía, como la de un detective arrogante, reservado e introspectivo, asechando su clientela con burla y soberbia, y de toda la anomalía que posee un anómalo y satírico agente en su despacho, pues, fue toda esa anomalía, la que me llevo que me llevó hasta este anómalo oficio, oficio de pocas luces, y pocas puertas, más que un cúmulo de mordacidad y de astucia, aunque yo de astuto no tenga nada.

A pesar del todo el desorden y el caos que significaba mi oficina, invité a Pete 'Peter' Pete a pasar, pues, fue él quien se atrevió a aventurarse por mi descuidada pocilga, claro que mis maneras no eran del todo efusivas, ni tanto ni tan calvo, sin embargo me alegre de verlo, y, fue su simpatía la que me llevo a ofrecerle un Glenlivet frio mientras que tomaba asiento, sin hablar apenas, le eché un cigarrillo sobre la mesa del living y le señalé con la mirada un sillón verde de terciopelo

— Veo que no le está sentando bien el trabajo – comenté mientras encendía un cigarrillo – Digo, puedo notar cierto gesto de amargura en su rostro

— Terrible compañero, terrible – contestó cabizbajo – Desde que una tal 'Perra Pelada' llega montando su desagradable espectáculo, la clientela huye a trotes, si tú vieras hermano, se llevaron hasta el frasco de propinas

—Pues, ¡a eso quería llegar!, ¿Cómo se que usted le ha cogido menos importancia a su oficio de peluquero y además de llevar sus tijeras desafiladas? – comenté eufórico – Además, a juzgar por su apariencia, veo que ha estado en asuntos algo liosos, pero para estar del todo seguros, necesitaría que usted me prestase uno de sus zapatos de cuerina, claro, si no le importa

— Pues, verá, seguro usted ya habrá notado la descuidada postura que he tomado estos últimos días, que hasta me calcé un zapato blanco en el pie derecho y uno negro en el izquierdo

— De preferencia, que sea el zapato blanco – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

— Aquí tiene, y disculpe el chicle pegado en la suela – dijo acercándome el objeto, al cual observaba impaciente

— ¡Perfecto! – exclamé mientras hacía bailar el calzado entre mis manos - ¡Que tacto!, ¡Que delicadeza!, ¡Que delicia!, dígame, ¿Dónde consiguió esta belleza de la costura?

— A decir verdad, creo haberlos encontrado en la terraza de la oficina de canjes – dijo – tenía la suela despegada por lo que lo mande a arreglar de inmediato

— ¡Já!, pues, si me lo permite usted, déjeme darle una probadita – entonces accedí a saborear el borde inferior del mismo con total afán – Mhhh, parece que fue fabricado en Escocia – ahora fui directo hacia la superficie – Suela importada de Marruecos… mmm… chicle con antiácidos… … ¿¡Qué!? ¡cosido a mano!, ¡puaj! – conducí mi lengua hasta el taco de la suela – Mhhh, excremento de res… emmm… cloroformo… cuero de burro…

— ¿Qué parte? – preguntó con la mirada asombro

— Ingle… - contesté - ¡espera!, ¿estuviste haciendo cosas legales?

— ¡Já!, de no haber sido porque estamos aquí solos usted y yo de seguro habría acabado en prisión por tantas falacias – comentó mientras se frotaba las manos

— Me temo que usted exagera compañero, y ya que estamos hablando de falacias, voy a aclararle porqué lo traje hasta aquí – de mi escritorio saqué una carta escrita en una servilleta sucia y se la pase entre cómplices miradas – verá, si usted bien recuerda creo haber escuchado que tiene un buen dotes de lenguaje, y como yo no sé leer, quiero que lo haga por mi

— Y me temo que el que escribió esto le hace falta unas clases de caligrafía, mira, ni yo hacía pseudo-letras tan torcidas como estas

— Como sea, solo sé que fue escrita y firmada por la misma 'Perra Pelada', por lo que no tardara en presentarse hoy, y no quiero estar solo para cuando eso pase, ¿me entiende?

— Claro que no me molestaría ser el cómplice de sus brillantes deducciones, pero creo que sería más conveniente que primero cerrara bien la puerta, eso podría comprometer a su cliente

— ¡Jaja!, permítame bajarlo de su banca, ya que a simple vista puede ver que deje la puerta abierta, ¿pero sabe acaso cuentos centímetros hay desde su talón hasta el marco? – contesté mientras me acomodaba la boina – pues, yo calculé que por la dirección curva que toma el viento a estas horas de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta la forma geodésica de la tierra que conduce su olor corporal a una velocidad media de quince quilómetros por hora, he dejado la puerta a una distancia de veinte centímetros contra su marco, suficiente para que ella se asomara justo… ¡ahora!

…

— Oye primor, de veras lamento interrumpir tus fantasías de mediodía, ¡pero mírate nomás! ¡Estamos aquí varados como estúpidos y tu ahí durmiendo! ¡que descaro!– le reclamó Liepard a Lucario mientras que este reposaba sobre la rama de un corpulento árbol

— ¿Eh? ¿Que?, ¿Y mi lupa? - reaccionó el Pokémon haciendo que cayera estrellándose contra el suelo

— Te pasa por despistado

— Yo… solo intentaba alcanzar mi nirvana – gimoteó Lucario aún en el piso

— No quisiera llamar a la desgracia muchachos, de verdad que no, pero me temo que ese puente solo nos conduciría a la misma tumba – opinó Absol al observar el largo y corroído puente que oscilaba como péndulo delante de ellos

— Afuera el pesimismo hermano, solo lo cruzaremos y ya, no veo problema alguno, además, es la única forma de llegar al otro lado ¿no? – replicó Lucario mientras se sacudía la barriga

— ¿Bromeas?, vi muchos dibujos animados, y créeme que no es una muy buena idea hacerlo – reprobó Liepard

— Entonces, ¿Qué propones? – pregunto Absol que descansaba panza arriba en el suelo

— Relájense colegas, óiganme, no es tan difícil, solo debemos pensar como lo hacen en las caricaturas, ¿Qué me dicen del 'Coyote y el Correcaminos'? – sugirió Lucario

— Mas bien, eso sería un suicidio – respondió Liepard

— Por favor, somos los protagonistas de la historia, nada malo nos puede pasar – dijo Lucario en plan de convencer a sus amigos

— ¿A sí?, ¿y qué me dices de aquella vez con los Hydreigon? – contestó Liepard

— ¿Y de los angostos barrancos a mitad de camino? – continuó Absol

— ¿Y de esos asquerosos bultos que te salieron en la espalda?

— ¡Eso es algo hereditario! – se justificó Lucario mientras se cubría con sus brazos

— Como sea par de melandros, pero me niego a cruzar por ahí – declaró Liepard

— Y tú, desde cuándo que andas tan cascarrabias, seguro ya te debe estar alcanzando la edad – se le burló Lucario

— ¡Mira criaturita!, ¡sabes bien que no me molestaría quebrarte el hocico otra vez! ¿Cierto? – gruño Liepard

— Tranquila abuelita, mírate, si hasta estás pachoncita – dijo mientras le apretaba los cachetes

— ¡Apártate monigote! ¡Hueles a fracaso! – golpeó entonces a Lucario en la espalda usando Cuchillada

— ¡Te voy a acusar con Absol! – gritó Lucario dolorido

— ¿Y qué hará él al respecto? – sonrió Liepard

— ¿Yo?, nada guepardita, tranquilita ¿sí? – dijo Absol aún en el suelo

— Mira, no te doy otra nomás porque… me robé esa frase – entonces accedió a dejarlo en paz

— ¿Terminaron de jugar?, tenemos un puente que cruzar muchachos, pónganse sus botas para el barro – dijo Absol mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

— Yo ya me puse mi enterito de hojas – expuso Lucario

— Y cómo lo haremos ¿eh? – preguntó Liepard

— A la cuenta de tres cruzaremos todos juntos, asegúrense de correr lo más que puedan, ya que esos tablones se caerán en cualquier momento – explicó Absol - ¿Entendido?

— Ni que fuera Lucario

— Yo aún no lo tengo del todo claro, ¿Quién irá a la delantera? – preguntó

— Eso no importa compadre, tú solo ve y corre como Houndoom al acecho – aclaró el Pokémon

— Oye, no sería mejor que corra como Zebstrika, eh oído que son más veloces y…

— ¡Ya bestia! ¡Párale! – exclamó Liepard colérica

— Okey, ¿Listos?, a la cuenta de tres… … emh… …umh… … ¡cierto! ¡yo no sé contar!

— ¡Ufff! ¡Porque tuve que rechazar la solicitud para el fic de pokefilia!... ¿¡Porque!?... … oh si… ahora lo recuerdo… - dijo Liepard mientras se agarraba el mentón

— Es fácil hermano, ¿no recuerdas esa canción?, la que dice: _'uno, dos, tres, ¡catorce! '_

— Es One, se llama One

— ¿Qué no era 'Vértigo'?

— Yo… ¡odio a U2!, además, debemos cruzar ese puente de una maldita vez antes de que – Absol estuvo a punto de cruzar cuando el puente de desató de su soporte cayéndose directo hacía el ancho rio - … antes de que sucediera eso…

— ¡Oh no!, y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos? – dijo Lucario mientras se echaba de rodillas al suelo

— Pffff, ¿En serio crees que eso funcionará? – le reclamó Liepard

— ¡Dije!… ¡Oh!, ahora, ¿¡quién podrá ayudarnos!? – insistió el Pokémon

— …

— …

— ¡Imbécil! – gritó un Patrat que pasaba por ahí lanzándole una pequeña roca a Lucario

— ¿Q-quien hizo eso? – preguntó sobresaltado

— Por allá – señalo Absol con su garra derecha mientras devoraba un melón

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Espera a que te encuentre! – exclamó para luego echarse a correr tras él

— ¡Ven aquí idiota! – gritó Liepard – Oye tú, ¿no recuerdas que cada vez que eso sucede algo malo nos pasa?

— ¡Estoy comiendo taruguita! – respondió Absol con la boca llena

— Entonces como piensas… – antes de poder continuar los dos oyeron un estruendoso grito que los hizo mover de sus lugares

— ¡Já!, Y ahora que, ¿le agarro la garrotera? – se burló Liepard

— Creo que debemos ir a ver – comentó Absol

De inmediato ambos corrieron tras él, aunque, de veras no fue tan lejos

— ¡Hey tu!, que demonios tienes en la cab.., ¡Ay gran Belcebú! ¡Qué rayos es eso! – exclamó Liepard al ver un maltrecho cuerpo muerto tendido en el suelo, se trataba de un Jolteon carente de pelaje a excepción de la cabeza, su brazo izquierdo estaba carcomido por los insectos

— No jodas, eso debe llevar ahí meses – comentó Absol asqueado

— Mira, hasta tiene un gusanote en la entrepierna – señaló Lucario

— ¡Esa es su polla idiota! – contestó Liepard

— ¡Miren!, ¡el mameluco se mueve! – gritó al ver la cabeza del Pokémon sacudiéndose

— ¿¡Que me miran zoquetes!? ¡Demasiada belleza para ustedes no! – reaccionó la Jolteon enfurecida, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran

— ¡E-es un zombie! ¡Sálvense como puedan! – tartajeó Lucario asustado

— Mis verrugas son más atractivas – murmuró Liepard

— ¡Como se atreven a tratar así a mi mejor amigo! ¡Tiene un nombre saben! ¡Se llama Sr. Gonorrea! – exclamó la Jolteon iracunda

— No me jodas, es obvio que esa es tu polla – dijo Absol mientras lo miraba de más cerca

— Hey, deberías hacértelo ver urgente, esos salpullidos de ahí no me gustan para nada – comentó Lucario mientras lo observaba también

— Podrías perderlo, eso es triste – agregó Absol

— ¡Que no es mi polla!, ¡él es Sr. Gonorrea! – contestó la Jolteon apartándose de los otros dos

— Claro cielo, y yo soy gatubela – dijo Liepard con sarcasmo

— ¿A si? Entonces no les molestaría que llame al Sr. Hemorroides – amenazó Jolteon

— No no no, hagas lo que hagas no te voltees por favor – suplicó Lucario

— Y dime Jolteon, ¿Qué hacías ahí en el suelo?, y… ¿qué le paso a tu pelaje? – preguntó Absol

— Tranquilo ¿eh peludito?, ¿eres policía?, Y que es eso de llamarme Jolteon, es Perra Pelada para ti – explicó - ¿Que hacen aquí interrumpiendo mi siesta?

— Pensamos que estabas muerta… - se justificó Lucario

— ¿Muerta yo?, ¿solo por estar pelada?, ¡me dan asco!

— ¡Y tú haces que mi estómago baile cariño! – contestó Liepard

— De veras lamentamos el malentendido, no volverá a suceder – dijo Lucario con una sonrisa falsa

— Pues, yo les aconsejaría que se cuiden muchachos, si andan vagando por estas zonas seguido algún día amanecerán pelonas como yo – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Eso me suena como a un disparate, mírate, eres un monstruo, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti? – opinó Liepard

— Quizá por la misma razón por la que decidiste ir de aventuras con estos dos torpes – respondió

— ¡Como sabes eso! – contestó asombrada

— Verás cielo – dijo mientras tomaba una postura introspectiva – esto data de hace un par de años, ¿o eran más?, nunca lo sabré, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que ese día había comido demasiado, como una docena de Magikarps o algo parecido, y me fui a descansar debajo de un árbol, desgracia mía, una manzana madura cayó de una rama golpeando mi amarilla cabeza, enfurecida, me decidí a realizar un atentado, por supuesto, me comí la manzana, sin antes subirme al pico de un Pelipper, aunque es cierto que estaba muy húmedo, sin embargo, me asombre al ver…

— Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte – interrumpió Liepard

— ¡Tiene que ver!, ¡mucho que ver!, porque hay que tener una vil y perversa mente para hacer algo como eso, y el viene en busca de ti, y de todos ustedes, el Mago Llorón, y su servidor 'Quijada', y es su misión acabar con él y su perverso plan, para eso, necesitan una identidad falsa, ¡tú! ¡Lucario!, desde ahora serás el Detective 'Mozo Enigmoso', ¡tú, Absol!, tu nombre será Pete 'Peter' Pete, ¡y tu Liepard!, serás toda una elegante y sofisticada Flor de loto. ¡Están conmigo! – exclamó la Perra Pelada

— ¡Sí! – contestaron Absol y Lucario al unísono

— ¿Acaso se te desatornilló la cabeza? – contestó Liepard

— Vamos Liepard, será divertido, anda, di que si – le dijo Lucario de rodillas

— Que manipulables… - balbuceó la Pokémon

— Oye, oye, ¿y podemos decir cosas racistas? – preguntó Absol sobresaltado

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, excepto apoyar a la esclavitud, al menos que quieras tener problemas con Abraham Lincoln – contestó Jolteon

—Que se cree que porque tenga nombre de galleta me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer – reclamó Absol – Pues dile que no se meta con legendarios

— ¡Oh si!, ¡yo siempre quise ser detective! – exclamó Lucario que saltaba alegre de un lado a otro

— Maldito se el día en el que me encontré con Lucario, me hubiera ido con esos simpáticos Machomp – se lamentó Liepard mientras se agarraba la cabeza

— Oye, y de verdad ese es tu amigo, se ve tan pálido y pequeño, ¡como el mío! – comentó Absol que ya estaba varios metros de distancia junto a Lucario y Jolteon

— ¡Oigan!, no me voten aquí, ¡aún estoy joven y jugosa!, ¡vengan! ¡Qué hay del puente! – aulló Liepard mientras corría detrás de ellos.


	13. La broma

**_Chapter 13: Lectura obligatoria para idiotas y bufones agracejados_**

Y llegando a esta altura del relato, Absol, Lucario, Liepard y Jolteon se encontraban almorzando a mitad del bosque en un claro oscuro rodeado de árboles, ambos compartían un buen momento de risas y bonanza en un día despejado sin nubes, abundaba un sagaz viento que esquivaba todo a su paso, engañando a los pastizales y arrastrando dientes de león, no había rastros de ningún otro Pokémon en kilómetros a la redonda.

En este caso Jolteon había tomado la palabra narrando una de sus tantas aventuras desprevenidas, aún no necesariamente reales, pero al menos en su opinión, podían llegar a ser entretenidas para el público, aunque el único atento aquí era Absol

\- Y entonces nos metimos en las trincheras, menudo chasco nos llevamos al ver a todas las reservas agotadas, después de todo los enemigos ya nos habían localizado, tuvimos que huir y tomar la ruta hacia el rio, luego nos camuflamos de entre toda la espesura, en el camino matamos a unos cuantos puritanos, era necesario apropiarnos de sus hogares y de sus mujeres... - Narraba Jolteon en un acto desesperado de llamarla atención

\- ¿A que me suena eso? - preguntó Absol

\- ¡Vaya espantajo eres!, ¡tienes menos naturalidad que una muñeca inflable!, ¡bájate peste! - Exclamó Liepard mientras le abucheaba arrojándole piedras

\- ¡Calla vulpeja!, ¡que más gente paso por ti que por Satuday Night Live! - respondió Jolteon colérica

\- ¡Y tú!, ¡con esa lona que tienes de disfraz no me sirves ni de alfombra! - enfrentó Liepard mostrando sus garras

\- ¡Oigan!, lamento interrumpir su disputa señoritas; Creo que hay un asunto más urgente aquí, miren nada más a Lucario, ni siquiera ha probado su ración hexaedra de tierra – interrumpió Absol preocupado al ver el decaído rostro del Pokémon

\- Oye cariño, ¿acaso esta es la nación que soñó en sus letras el coronel Clefable?... ¡no!.. Ahora, ¡por favor! ¡come tu porción de tierra! ¡es lo más puro y fértil que hay! - Jolteon se hizo a un lado y volvió a su puesto de arlequín de medio tiempo

\- No lo sé chicos, he estado muy decaído estos días, ya ni ganas de salir a jugar me quedan – justificó Lucario

\- Quisiera compartir tu pena, pero todavía no te respeto lo suficiente; Lo siento amiguito – comentó Liepard dándole palmaditas en la espalda

\- Creo que a partir de la profunda arrogancia que he adquirido en mi breve oficio de detective, llegué a perder el valor existencial en este absurdo de la vida, no puedo sobrellevar con toda la carga de la razón y de mi coeficiente intelectual de ciento ochenta – se explicó Lucario

\- Problemas en el paraíso, mi lord – Dijo Liepard en un tono impasible

\- Muchas personas pudieron sobrellevar con la carga de la verdad sin echarse para atrás, como por ejemplo, uhm… Andy Warhol… o Salvador Dalí, Margaret Thatcher, sabían que estaban haciendo las cosas mal sin embargo no se rendían

Lucario hizo un gesto de incomodidad

\- ¿Me disculpan muchachos?, tengo que ir a... ustedes saben... esas cosas de la fisiología ¿no?, además no puedo hacerlo con todos aquí viéndome - Expuso Lucario mientras se ponía de pie

\- ¿Lo primero o lo segundo?; En caso de que sea lo segundo, tendrás que ir a hacerlo lejos, el pozo de las necesidades está casi lleno – Explicó ligeramente Absol

\- Descuida, no es nada sólido – Aclaró para luego salir corriendo cojeando a sufridos pasos

Luego de unos gestos y miradas cómplices entre ellos, Liepard tomó la palabra

\- Como sea, alguien aquí que yo conozco necesita de un baño urgente, ni modo que nos la encontramos en puro auge autodestructivo, como la raposa decrépita que siempre fuiste, ¡y si!, ¡me refiero a ti Jolteon! - reprochó Liepard en toda su razón

\- ¡Oye!, ¡somos Pokémon!, ¡porque ha de bañarnos! - excusó la Pokémon eléctrico

\- Liepard tiene razón, ¿acaso no te gusta chapotear en los estanques y jugar con los Pokémon de agua? - preguntó Absol

\- Primera vez que concuerdo contigo Absol, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me di un baño, había caído accidentalmente en el agua, y un Octillery me socorrió, ¡ay!, y todavía recuerdo sus tentáculos en mi monte velloso y terso, y yo con que sí, que anímate, que no va a pasar nada, y el que no, que no y que no, ¡y al final terminamos enroscados como tuercas! - relató Liepard perdiendo su mirada en el cielo

\- No estamos de humor para escuchar tus aventuras húmedas - reprochó la Pokémon eléctrico cruzándose de brazos

\- Yo no me refería a eso… - manifestó – de todos modos, con el tiempo el pelaje se transforma en un abrigo de mugre, y a veces es evidente el mal olor

\- A mi no me miren, yo soy pelona – dijo Jolteon

\- Y estúpida, como los comerciales de perfumes franceses – agregó Liepard

Y entonces todo el mundo fijo su atención en Lucario, que en su repentino regreso lucia mucho más contento de lo normal, con su típica mirada golosa de pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa que dirigía de punta en punta, aprisionaba entre sus brazos a una pequeña criatura de un color ligeramente marrón, con un par de aspas en su cola y agudas garras, el Pokémon lucha no paraba de abrazarlo y apretujarlo como si de un peluche se tratara, dándole besitos en el cráneo y balanceándolo como péndulo, sin embargo, este parecía resistirse a sus agasajos lanzando puñetadas al aire y balbuceando sus reniegos

\- ¡Oigan amigos! ¡Parece que nuestras secreciones dieron vida a un ser amorfo con propiedades extraordinarias! ¡Miren nada más que lindura! ¡Debemos ponerle un bonito nombre! – exclamó jubiloso

\- S-suéltame animal, m-me asfixias – reclamó el Pokémon intentando zafarse de su captor

\- ¡No seas tontito Lucario! ¡Más bien parece un experimento fallido de la USSR! – exclamó Liepard

\- Lo encontré dentro del pozo de las necesidades, y fue entonces que escuché sus gimoteos desde arriba, hubiera sido deshonesto de mi parte dejarlo allí – explicó Lucario aún sin soltar al Pokémon – aún así luce raro, como si le faltara algo… ¿no creen?

\- ¿Lo dirás respecto a su cabeza?, nunca había visto a un Pokémon con eso hoyuelos tan extraños– dijo Jolteon mientras tomaba al Pokémon observándolo cuidadosamente – como si lo hubiesen agarrado con un abrelatas y le yaparon la cabeza

–Una de esas no escucha – opinó el Pokémon lucha - … ¡Hey! ¡Puedes oírme!

\- Miren que cara larga, yo creo que le falta un poquito de amor, esa es la típica expresión de vieja chismosa que juega a la canasta y no moja desde la muerte del marido– dedujo Liepard

\- ¡_Huesos_! ¡Lo llamaré _Huesos_! – gritó Lucario

\- ¡Mi nombre es Slayden!; Y ahora díganme par de ignorantes ¿¡Acaso nunca vieron un Marowak!? – respondió el Pokémon enfurecido ante la amplia atención que recibía

\- ¡Carajos! ¡Puede hablar! – respondió Lucario asombrado

\- Mas respeto rufián, ¿no te enseñaron modales? – contestó Liepard – Ah, y lamento no presentarme de antemano cielo, pero como verá usté, digamos que soy algo así como una máquina de café, ponme una monedita, aprieta botón y te saco lo que quieras

\- ¡Hazte a un lado cocota! ¡No te necesito!... aunque… pensándolo bien, aún estas apetecible – dijo Marowak

\- ¡Muchachito! ¡No me ruborices! ¡Tienes actitud!; ¡Cuando quieras te hago el camisón de saliva! – contestó Liepard dedicándole un guiño de su mirada lujuriosa

\- Óiganme, ¿y aquí son todos unos locos de atar? ¿O como viene la mano? – preguntó el Pokémon de tierra rascándose la cabeza

\- Aw, ¡es un encanto!, ¿saben qué?, creo que le pondré _Popotitos_ – comentó Lucario aún conquistado por el Marowak

\- ¡De dónde salió este fantoche! – respondió el Pokémon señalándolo con su cola

\- ¡Haces muchas preguntas cariño! ¡Porque no te vienes conmigo y me enseñas que ocultas debajo de esa dulce apariencia! ¡Podaríamos jugar a la parejita adolescente en el parque! – exclamó sobresaltada

\- Me encantaría complacer todas sus fantasías reprimidas señorita, pero vea nada más que figura tan enjuta y descuidada, por ahora quedará en un "_veremos" _\- contestó…

\- ¡Por Arceus! ¡Nadie me había rechazado de una manera tan estupenda! ¡Eres un…!... ¡Olvídalo!... Creo que mejor iré a masturbarme… -

\- ¡No vayas a manchar nada! – le recordó Absol

Liepard hizo una pequeña maniobra para luego aligerarse deprisa en dirección al corazón del bosque, ante esto los demás rieron, más que por su reacción, se le había olvidado llevar sus juguetes

-¡Como sea!, no puedo gastar parte mi valioso tiempo atendiendo sus intereses, ya es hora de mi baño de lengua – excusó Marowak mientras recogía sus cosas

\- Que extraño, hasta lo que yo sé solo los felinos hacen eso – cuestionó Jolteon

\- Lo sé amor, pero una vez que lo intentas no puede dejar de hacerlo, las cosas pueden llegar a ponerse muy buenas – y ya a punto de largarse, Marowak se detuvo en seco de su holgada huida, dio media vuelta dirigiendo su mirada de costado en costado como si estuviese buscando algo, pronto su rostro pasmado comenzaba a tornarse airado, para luego estallar en ira- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Donde está mi hueso!? ¡No es gracioso!... … … ¡Fuiste tú animal! – exclamó mientras le proporcionaba un golpe bajo a Lucario

\- ¡Ay! ¡Mi bolsa! – su voz sonaba como una chicharra

\- ¡Oye! ¡No puedes culpar a Lucario! ¡Todavía cree que se vuelve invisible al mundo cuando cierra los ojos! – reprochó Absol mientras socorría a su compañero

\- Ya me valió la fertilidad – balbuceó

\- Cálmate petiso, te lo digo con altura, solo mírate hermano, pareces una vieja renegada– Jolteon acerco un trozo de vidrio viejo al rostro de este para así pudiera ver su reflejo

\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Un espejo! – Exclamó Absol arrebatándole el objeto a la Pokémon - ¡Ah! ¡Soy negro!

\- ¡Pero lo dejé justo aquí! ¡Mi hueso! ¡Es como un lazarillo! ¡Un as de espada!– reprochó Marowak aún mas iracundo que hace unos momentos

\- ¡No digas más camarada! ¡No hay de que alarmarse! ¡El sabor del misterio solo puede ser disgustado por una sola criatura! ¡Y ese soy yo! ¡Detective 'mozo enigmoso' a tus servicios!… _aplausos_. – remató Lucario componiendo una pose extraña y calzándose su sombrero

\- Este tipo es la sal de la tierra…

\- ¡Oigan muchachos! ¿Y qué les pareció mi entrada dramática? ¡la estuve ensayando demasiado! – concluyó emocionado esperando ansioso la respuesta de sus semejantes

\- ¿En serio se juntan con este barrabás de feria? – preguntó Marowak aturdido por la torpeza

\- Meh, a veces nos sirve de carnada –

\- Es como el Inspector Gadget pero un poco más creativo, al menos siempre nos sorprende con algunas de sus estupideces – respondió Jolteon encogiéndose de hombros

\- Un gurú del sigilo diría yo – agregó Lucario – permítame explayarme, tengo suficiente sed de intriga, dígame, ¿Dónde vio su hueso por última vez?

\- ¡Yo me largo! ¡Pero volveré después de haber encontrado otro hoyo! ¡Y espero que unos idiotas no me lo usen como baño! – fue lo último que dijo Marowak antes de irse

…

Y ya llegando a media tarde, Liepard ya comenzaba a aparecerse de entre los médanos, cargando una expresión decaída y marchando de una manera pasiva, ante esto Absol decidió intervenir

\- Y… ¿Cómo te fue? ¿pudiste enfundar el sable? – preguntó Absol

\- No lo creerás… me perdí a mitad de camino, las garras lastiman mis paredes – de pronto, en contrariedad a sus desalentados presagios, una picara y divertida sonrisa comenzó a fluir de su travieso rostro, que no tardo demasiado en terminar en una hilarante escena teniendo como protagonista a Liepard echada riendo como foca retrasada

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Absol ya comenzaba a asustarse

La Pokémon siniestro soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente

\- … Ay mi pequeño y apuesto Absol, ¿acaso me viste cara de rubia? – Liepard mordió labio inferior - ¡Nadie me deja caliente como yegua y luego se va! – gritó

\- ¿A qué te refieres primor?

\- Uhm… - su expresión ahora se volvió agitada e histérica - ¡Yo soy linda! ¡Muy linda! ¡Una divina total! ¡Por mas potranca regaladita que parezca!... ¿¡Viste como me vaciló!? ¡Me tuve que tragar todo el calentón! – y de nuevo comenzaron las risas - ¡Y ahora tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias!

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

De repente Liepard dio un brinco y sumergió de entre los arbustos

\- …Le hice una bromita – y de la frondosa espesura saco lo que vendría siendo el hueso de Marowak empapado en lodo – Jujuju, es un pequeño castigo, ¡si él es loco yo lo soy más aún!

\- ¡Uy! ¡Pero si te lo llevaste con funda y todo! – exclamó Absol - …Oye… ¿me dejas verlo?

\- Claro amor, ¿pero no lo vayas a perder eh? ¡Qué se me viene abajo todo el casorio! – concluyó dejando el hueso en el suelo – espera… ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Fueron a dar un paseo antes de que Marowak pierda la cabeza… seguro vuelven pronto – contestó

\- ¡Esta va a ser LA broma! ¡Y tu Absol serás mi pequeño helicóptero! ¡Nada puede salir mal!

Ante esto, Absol maniobró torpemente dejando caer el hueso

\- ¡Uy! ¡Liepard! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me ha caído el hueso de la boca! – se lamentó Absol

\- ¡Fá! ¡Qué lio! ¡Qué desastre!... ven, te ayudo a levantarlo – entonces Liepard regateo por los pastizales deslizándose alrededor del Pokémon

\- ¡Oye! ¡ten más cuidado! ¡que me mordiste la pata! – se quejó mientras dio media vuelta enfrentándola

\- Ay, tienes razón… lo siento… ven, acércate así te doy el hueso – La Pokémon siniestro comenzó a restregarse en Absol haciendo que se patinaran y cayeran torpemente

\- ¡No lo creo! ¡Se me lo ha escapado otra vez! – volvió a quejarse

\- Ten cuidado con mi cola, la estas aplastando con tu… -

\- Si, lo siento, es que… mi pata… - tartajeó mientras intentaba pararse, pero solo volvió a caer

-¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? – preguntó Liepard

\- Si… un poquito… si… ¡hey! ¡No toques eso! - gritó

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! se me escapo… -

\- Oye, creo que mi mano esta en tu…

\- No, no, no… descuida… solo es mi…

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el Pokémon confrontando a Liepard

\- Es… - la Pokémon comenzó a acercarse pausadamente al rostro de su aproximado, mientras que este observaba temeroso entregándose sumiso a su superior

\- ¡Miren! ¡Aquí esta Liepard! ¡Vamos a preguntarle si lo vio! – exclamó Lucario que todavía calzaba su traje de detective, a su lado estaban Jolteon y Marowak que mas que disgustados parecían irritados ante la sola presencia del Pokémon

\- ¡Rápido idiota! ¡Escóndelo! – cuchicheó Liepard tratando de encubrir entre el césped al hueso, pero al parecer Marowak ya los había oído

\- Esconder que… - el Pokémon de tierra dio varios pasos al frente encarando a Liepard

\- ¡Hey! ¡Miren que tan grata sorpresa! ¡Luces más gordito que la última vez! – encaró Liepard con una juguetona sonrisa

\- ¡Se que tú tienes mi hueso! ¡Devuélvemelo raposa! – exclamó

\- Mhmmm… ¿Un hueso dices?... ¡no lo sé hermano!… ¡yo no vi ningún hueso!... ¿tu viste algún hueso Absol? -

\- Desde luego que no Mabel – contestó el Pokémon siniestro cubriéndose el rostro debido a la risa

\- Mhmmm… déjame pensar… - dijo en un tono irreverente - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Un hueso!... Jojojo… ¿acaso te refieres a este?

\- ¡Dámelo! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo! –

\- Ah-ah…. No lo sé cariño, te has estado comportando muy mal conmigo este último rato… lo voy a pensar – ahora Liepard tomaba la delantera poniéndose en frente de Absol – ¡Já!… como la vez en la que me enrede con un Magmar, y luego me la echó de cabeza… ¡Wow! Fue como hacer el amor con Satanás…

\- Detente… - Marowak ya comenzaba a irritarse

\- ¡No sabes como chorreaba! ¡Me lo tuve que tragar todo! ¡Eso que me encanta ordeñar pero jamás tragar! ¡Fue como beber cloro! -…

\- Que te detengas… -

\- A menos el fue gentil, ¡no como tú! ¡me dejaste con los labios aplaudiendo como aletas de foca! – Liepard se acerco a Marowak y lo tomó del mentón – Entonces que dices chiquitín, ¿quieres que lubrique al huesito y acabemos de una vez por todas con esta disputa? - preguntó

Marowak se echó para atrás y le proporcionó un doloroso puntapié a Liepard haciéndole retroceder

\- ¡Te lo advertí pequeña alimaña! – enfrentó pavoroso

\- ¿Quieres tu hueso? ¿¡Quieres tu hueso!? ¡Pues mira lo que hago con tu hueso! – y lo que antes era alboroto y bulla, se convirtió en estupor y sorpresa para los presentes en tal inesperada escena, entre una extensa serie de estancadas y quejidos en una zanja de lubricidad donde la locura tocaba fondo, Lucario cubría con sus patas sus pasmado rostro mientras Absol reía a causa de los nervios, y desde luego Marowak, víctima de tan grotesca situación, quizá nunca pueda ver a su hueso de la misma forma.

_Siento mucho haber tardar tanto en actualizar, estos meses fueron fatales, me vino una infección, además que tuve bastantes exámenes por lo que escribí el capitulo un poco lo que vendría siendo a las apuradas, en fin, ahora que estoy mejor quiero recompensar todo este tiempo de ausencia, tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic y recién voy trece capítulos D: no quiero atrasarme ni mucho menos abandonarlo, sin más, muchísimas gracias por leer_

**¡No olvides comentar!**


	14. Chapa-Chipi-Chapa

**Capitulo 14**

**Primer Corte**

**_Cabecilla en un motín de inconformistas_**

— ¡Shhhhh! ¡bajen la voz cabecitas mías! – susurraba Jolteon tal vez con una exagerada voluntad a la vez que componía extraños gestos con una de sus patas - ¡Este Pokémon es malvado!… ¡muy malvado! ¡podría debilitarnos con tan solo desearlo! – advirtió

Con Jolteon en la cabeza del grupo, ya adentrados en una extraña situación de demasía, yacía ella oculta junto a su manada tras una vieja y mohosa roca vigilando con extrema custodia cada movimiento ejecutado por una enérgica y salerosa Jynx que parecía no tener ningún propósito dañino, comandada a pleno por su barbarie, aún cuando todo parecía habitual y uniforme para estos peregrinos de buena hierba, una "misión urgente" surgió en el camino.

La Pokémon humanoide regateaba alegre de un lado hacia el otro en noble contacto con su entorno, actitud que a los ojos de Jolteon era merecedora de total desconfianza.

Allí, en aquel cirulo despejado que parecía su pista de baile, sin siquiera notar la presencia de unos _-o un-_ malvado invitado sorpresa, danzaba en la negra alfombra de un anfiteatro relamido, era un todo o nada, la oportunidad perfecta en el momento perfecto, con una despistada presa y un plan que no podía fallar. Jolteon daba por comenzado el juego.

— ¡Ustedes par de alimañas! ¡Improvisen! – la orden recayó como palo a la bolsa sobre un agotado Absol y un inquieto Lucario

Ni de chusmas ni miopes, alejados de toda churriponga chabacana y sin hacer mucho ruidito. Absol, con ayuda de su acompañante, levantaron una pesada roca del tamaño de un balón, ambos con una mira en la frente y una Jolteon que comenzaba a saborearse el paladar, despacito, fueron acercándose para tomar por sorpresa a Jynx, que alienada por la omisión y el descuido hacían de ella una víctima segura… con el puntero fijado y un sujeto inactivo, levantaron la roca, listos para accionar.

— ¡Tu las traes! – exclamó finalmente Absol, acto seguido, corrió descomedidamente en círculos

Jynx volteó extrañada, Jolteon sonrió complacida, Lucario aún no cazaba.

— ¡Ahora tu las traes! – Ahora que Jynx se había unido a la corrida, a su izquierda, un despistado Lucario… y allí se le fue el humo

— ¡Oh!… ¡qué grosera!…- reprochó el Pokémon lucha disgustado

Mientras tanto, la Pokémon eléctrico tenía todo justo donde quería, solo necesitaría de un ingenioso remate.

— Atacaremos por sorpresa, sometiéndola y reprimiéndola en contra de su voluntad – planificó la Pokémon eléctrico, dibujando figuras torcidas en el suelo - No sufras pequeña Jynx, es el destino de todos - ahora fingía tristeza

— ¡No puedo creer que estemos ocultándonos de un soso e insignificante Jynx! – reprochó Liepard

— ¡Estamos todos en cautiverio! ¡la amenaza podría llegar en cualquier momento! ¡no podemos confiar en nadie! - respondió

— Yo creo que eres una pirada mugrienta que no le vendría mal un buen kilo melga en la cachufla – opinó Liepard

— ¡Retráctate! – volteó amenazándola con una ramita

— ¡Uy!... te enojaste, pero, ¡si te veías tan bonita hace rato!... ¡espantajo!

— ¡Calla! ¡la estética es el escudo de los imbéciles! – gritó, sin contener su voz.

Demasiado tarde, al parecer la Jynx había oído cierto murmullo para donde hasta hace rato abundaba la niebla, no dudo en acercarse…

— ¡Necesitamos una buena e ingeniosa distracción! ¡y rápido! – exclamó agitada la Pokémon eléctrico mientras volteaba con frenesí de un lado al otro - ¡Tú! ¡dame ese casco de hojalata!

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi cráneo! – lloriqueó Marowak

La Pokémon eléctrico se las ingenio para amarrar el cráneo de Marowak en una recia rama simulando así un títere, yacía entonces cuerpo a tierra y tras la roca manipulando con la rama el cráneo fingiendo ser un Pokémon perdido

— Dime una cosa, ¿tienes esa cara de imbécil siempre, o solo cuando te escondes? – preguntó cínicamente Liepard

— ¡Shhh! ¡está próxima! ¡me encargaré de ti más tarde! — la Pokémon catarreó un poco, refregándose la garganta, su hora de brillar había llegado — ¡Óyeme preciosa! ¡Yuuuujuuuu! ¡Por aquí! – canturreaba Jolteon a la distraída Jynx imitando una exagerada voz aguzada — ¡Eso es!... ¡acércate pequeña!

Jynx había mordido el anzuelo, por consiguiente se acerco en fiel propósito a atender a ese Pokémon posiblemente perdido y angustiado, una grosera y soez sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Jolteon, su emoción le daba leves espasmos, aprovechó para montar su monólogo, esclareció su voz lista para comenzar

— _snif…snif…_ ¡Estoy perdido! ¡y no encuentro a mi mamita! ¡Waaaaaaa! _snif… snif_ ¿p-podría usted ayudarme? – su imitación era espantosa, tanto que rozaba lo grotesco, con notables sobresaltos, digna de una película de horror clase Z… una grima.

— ¡Awwww criaturita! – exclamó Jynx a la vez que besaba el inerte cráneo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosura?

— ¿Mi nombre?...Umh – dudó Jolteon durante unos segundos, la habían tomado desprevenida, pero eso no impedía su capacidad de improvisar – es… umh… ¡Chirolita!... ¡sí! ¡ese!... Chirolita

— ¿Chirolita?

— ¡Sí! ¡Chirolita!... ¡Chasman y Chirolita!- entonces Jolteon saltó sorpresivamente de su escondite y sin clemencia alguna comenzó a golpear a la pobre Pokémon que estaba tan confundida como todos

— ¡Suéltala animal! – exclamó Liepard tratando de separarlas

— ¡Ven aquí maldita arpía reumática! ¡Toma en toda la…! – podríamos dar demasiados detalles sobre lo que paso aquí, algunos, un tanto repulsivos, pero solo un simple movimiento fue lo que puso fin a esta absurda pelea, Jynx había besado a Jolteon, por consiguiente, ahora estaba paralizada…

— ¡Picoteo! – exclamó Jynx alegremente

Y en cuestión de segundos, Jolteon quedó plácida y completamente dormida, acurrucada sobre sus patas, repetía sin cesar extraños sonidos entrecortados.

— ¡Arceus! ¡se la aplico de maravilla! ¡un _Knock-out_! ¡venga esos cinco! - festejó Liepard abalanzándose sobre Jynx, obvio, sin antes terminar con mismo destino

— ¡Hum!... ¿Arceus? ¿eres tú?... uy, ¡Arceus!… mmmh… ¡picarón! – dijo justo antes de caer dormida abrazándose fuertemente a Jolteon

Y con una aterradora y pavorosa sonrisa que pondría a cualquiera los pelos de punta, giro su cabeza a unos ciento ochenta grados en dirección a sus últimas tres capturas, que atemorizadas eran incapaces de huir.

— ¡Uy!... creo que ya no quiero jugar… - dijo Absol entre pausas

— ¡No es justo! ¡yo solo llevo un capítulo aquí! ¡No es justo! – repetía el pobre Marowak una y otra vez

— Así son las cosas aquí amiguito… solo mantén la calma y deja que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad – explicó Lucario

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Solo cierra los ojos… ¿lo ves? – preguntó Absol

— Eso creo – respondió sin estar seguro de lo que decía

— Ahora… déjate llevar… - concluyó Lucario

— Picoteo… - canturreó Jynx a medida que se acercaba a sus presas

— Mantén la calma… respira profundo – dijo Absol

— Picoteo si… picoteo no – continuaba Jynx

— ¡Lo veo! ¡puedo verlo! – exclamó el Pokémon de tierra emocionado

— ¡A que si! – felicitó Lucario

— Es… ¡es hermoso! – dijo maravillado

— Tan suave… tan confortable… ¡llévame! – remató Absol

Y así se la pasaron balbuceando sus paranoias mientras caían desmayados, panza arriba, coleando alegres y agitando la patita. Ya había acabado con todos de un solo golpe, era hora de marcharse, pero sin antes terminar un pequeño asuntito.

— ¡Ahora tu las traes! – exclamó con júbilo Jynx tomando al paralizado Absol de una de su patas para luego huir con él arrastrándolo como a un trapo sucio…

**Segundo Corte**

**_La gran "Siete"_**

— ¡Se los dije! ¡se los dije! ¿quién tenía la razón? ¡ratas ingenuas! – sermoneó Jolteon, luego de una fastidiosa escena, donde ninguno daba señales de vida

— ¿Puedes hacer el favor de cerrar el hocico? ¡si te cuesta hacerlo no tengo problema en darte una mano! – Respondió Liepard - ¡Quien sabe donde puede estar ese mocoso!

— ¿¡Tú y tu arruinado tajo podrían hacerme el favor de calmarse!? ¡yegua solitaria! ¡ligera de cascos! – injurió

— ¡Mírenme! ¡soy un Marowak! – exclamó Lucario mientras se calzaba el cráneo del Pokémon, que por cierto, le quedaba bastante grande para su cabecita

— Soretito… soretito compactado… ¡uy! ¡pará! ¡este se parece ti! ¡es idéntico!... ¡Espérate que lo moldee! ¡así no te atragantas mi amor! – aulló lanzándose de lleno encima de la Pokémon eléctrico, tratando de atragantarla con una arrugada y seca boñiga

— ¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse! ¡El destino de Absol está en juego! – les recordó Marowak

— ¡Tu no ayudas en nada parásito! ¡si te arrojo al lago habría sido todo para ti! – respondió sin ceder

— ¡Mírenme! ¡Woohoo! – continuó Lucario

— ¡Habla! ¡habla! ¡no tengas miedo de expresarte! ¡vamos! ¡jeje! ¿¡a que parece a un psicólogo verdad!? – repetía Liepard mientras ahogaba con crueldad a la Pokémon eléctrico

— ¡Oigan! ¿Alguien puede prestarme atención? – dijo Lucario fastidiado, lo que hizo que Liepard se detuviera en seco, ahora ignoraba por completo a Jolteon

—… ¡Claro! ¡Tú! – dijo de repente la Pokémon, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo de sumo significado

— ¿Yo?

— ¡No!... ¡Tú! – dijo Liepard señalando a Lucario - ¡Se supone que tu puedes ver el aura de los demás y detectar su ubicación! ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes! -

— ¿Cubone?... – respondió Lucario extrañado

— ¡Vamos! ¡qué esperas!... será la primera vez que haces algo verdaderamente importante por nosotros – agregó Jolteon desde el suelo

— Esta bien, lo intentaré – respondió - pero les advierto sobre mi pánico escénico

Lucario asintió de acuerdo, un perpetuo y arrinconado deseo ha despertado en el de una manera nunca antes experimentada, y a punto de ser revelados a un par de admiradas caritas, eso hizo que de alguna manera el Pokémon sintiese una viva y reconfortante sensación de poderío, alzó rauda la mirada hacia el temeroso cielo que ahora lo miraba con sumisión, su dominio y potestad flameaban ilustres en su mástil, separo sus piernas componiendo así una pose semi-heróica, para luego regresar a su pose inicial y con una pata en frente, su expresión se volvió seria y discreta, cerró sus ojos esperando así localizar el aura del dichoso Absol.

Tras unos agónicos sesenta segundos de tensión y expectativa, un sutil tono rojizo ya comenzaba a notarse en el rostro del Pokémon, que balbuceaba a regañadientes extrañas jerigonzas alienígenas. Lucario miró de reojo.

— ¿Entonces…? – preguntó Liepard, no paraba de comerse las garras

— No lo sé… nunca hice esto antes – desvió inocentemente la mirada mientras rascaba su nuca, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran abatidos

— Tiene que es una broma – clamó Jolteon completamente fatigada

— Supongo que eso va mas allá de mis facultades, mi mami siempre me decía que yo era una cría muy especial y que estaba destinado al fracaso – declaró - ¡Pero ya! ¡miren lo que puedo hacer! – y de su hocico, el Pokémon lucha dejo ver su viscosa lengua que meneaba al ritmo del carioca introduciéndola finalmente por su orificio nasal repetidas veces – ¡A que es genial! – apenas se le entendía.

Finalmente el Pokémon se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa continuó caminando como si nada, al final todos asintieron pichiflácidos y cojituertos, después de todo, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un Pokémon que ni siquiera sabía hacía dónde iba el sol cuando anochecía?

**Tercer Corte**

**_Una sombra vaga detrás de ti_**

Una densa nube de polvo opacaba el firmamento, y a su derecha, un tronco mohoso, arrugado, ocultaba terribles historias de un viajero fatigado, ansiosas de contraerlas, mas no a sus víctimas que yacen a sus leñosos pies en perpetua oscuridad, somnolienta, atrae corceles y cabezas, inmóvil en su cuenca, vistosa y hambrienta, lujuriosa y achicharrada, duerme con los ojos abiertos, y aún en blanca soledad, respira con la asfixia, se alimenta de fatiga, fatigado por la incomunicación y el deseo de volar, apagar la leña y despegarse de sus raíces, tal vez a vagar por la mediocre senda de la espiritualidad.

Empezamos de nuevo… la densa nube de polvo se olía en el aire, y un tronco mohoso, arrugado, ocultaba terribles historias de un viajero fatigado, ocultado en la perpetuidad de una alfombra negra, llevada a la sequia por la uniformidad e hipocresía de sus salvajes, postrado ante sus pies, a punto de ser víctima de la filosa guillotina, dulce Valium que en su inexorable somnolencia atrae corceles y cabezas, olfatea como quien de nada se retuerce, ni regocija, ni nada.

No es más que una eterna promesa, que se esfuma a pasos lentos llevando a su paso nuestras propias esperanzas.

Así despertaban, esos ojos inertes, confundidos, opacados, lagañosos, buscando entre las sombras el defecto, el mínimo defecto que haría de su búsqueda un completo éxito.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba, otra vez danzando como quien no necesita nada más, entre sombras amarillas que claman ansiosas, mas no responden al estímulo, desaparecen a la vez que derraman, impuestas desde arriba, obedecen, solo eso.

Absol gruñía, apoyado sobre sus frágiles patas mientras que Jynx se acercaba minuciosamente hacia él, sus agrias miradas chocaban y resbalaban, esperando al que se atreviera a jugar el primer movimiento, sin embargo, Absol retrocedía cada vez más, hasta chocarse con el tope de la cueva, no tenía opción, debía atacar, pero algo lo tomó desprevenido

— Mira peludito, tengo una atractiva propuesta para ti, es un lo tomas o lo dejas, ¡imperdible!, mira esto – y de su cuenca, dejo ver una diminuta pero brillante Megapiedra, con un llamativo tono anaranjado, rebotaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Absol… debía conseguirla

— ¡Quiero! ¡quiero! ¡dame! – exigió algo sobresaltado mientras agitaba alegre su colita

— ¿La quieres? ¿seguro? – preguntó

— ¡Sí! ¡haría lo que fuese! – afirmó

— Pues bien, esta pequeña semilla, yo te la dejo en el suelo y vos sóplala hasta el arbolito que esta allá, y después me la traes, soplándola, obviamente – condicionó Jynx, a lo que Absol obedeció sin chistar, sin dudas, había caído de cabeza en lo profundo del engaño.

Por otra parte, en un primer plano, un fatigado Lucario que ya había intentado por enésima vez liberar sus poderes aurales para así encontrar a Absol, lo único que logró liberar fue un gas.

— ¡Todo me male sal! ¡Arghhhh! - gruñó

— ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡qué es eso! – exclamó Liepard sorprendida, unos extraños tentáculos ahora dependían de la espalda de Lucario

— Mi padre era un Venosaur… y me heredó sus hermosos látigos ¿qué les parece?… este es _Pepe_ y el otro se llama _Tito _– confesó el Pokémon – aunque… no puedo dominarlos del todo bien – dijo apenas, sus látigos los estaban ahorcando

— Estas lleno de sorpresas…

— ¡Es inaceptable! ¡completamente inaceptable! ¡ahora Absol será seducido por este motín de inconformistas a desobedecer y sublevarse ante el orden! – renegó Jolteon

— Me disculpo por interrumpir pero… ¿alguien puede devolverme mi cráneo? – dijo Marowak en completo disgusto

— ¿Este porta-botellas? ¿de veras lo necesitas? – cuestionó Jolteon

— Si, por favor – respondió tratando de sonar lo más amable posible

— ¡Matanga! ¡aún no he terminado de jugar con él! – dijo Lucario arrebatándolo con sus látigos

— Ya… que mas da – suspiró resignado…

…

— ¡Hey!, ¿de veras quieres la Megapiedra? ¿sí?, bueno, hacé el muertito, ¡eso es!, ahora rueda, ¡rueda! – ordenó Jynx - ¡Vamos! ¡vamos! ¡que no decaiga!... ¡sí!... ¡ahora quiero el pasito de Mick Jagger! ¡eso! – cada vez más a gusto, Absol estaba siendo manipulado como una marioneta

Pero no duraría demasiado, al menos eso quiso creer, unos distantes pero familiares gruñidos ahora daban vueltas en su cabeza, y en cuanto se puso de pie, no dudó el llamarlos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra enano! – exclamó Jynx

— ¡Oigan! ¡estoy aquí! ¡oigan! – gritó desenfrenadamente mientras saltaba oscilando de un lado al otro

Ante esto, Jynx reaccionó alarmada, no iba a renunciar a sus intenciones tan repentinamente… por lo que prosiguió. Y al volver reencontrarse con el majestuoso brillo de la Megapiedra, Absol cayó de nuevo en sus brazos.

Llegaron los invitados, uno detrás del otro, contentos de encontrar a su camarada, pero Jynx ya tenía otros planes

— ¡Escúchame bien! ¡estos Pokémon son malvados!… ¡muy malvados! ¡cada uno de ellos! ¡y quieren a toda costa robar la Megapiedra! – engañó descaradamente Jynx

— ¡Oh no!

— Si la quieres, tienes que defenderla, defenderla con cuerpo y alma… ¿cuento contigo? - preguntó

— ¡Ya rugiste capitán! – contestó de inmediato, estaba dispuesto a todo

— ¡Absol! ¡oye! ¡qué susto me diste! – exclamó Lucario mientras corría a abrazarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un violento mordisco

— Grrrrr… ¡guau! ¡guau!

— Jeje… lindo perrito… ¿no recuerdas a tu tio Lucario? – vociferó asustado mientras retrocedía

— ¡Hazte a un lado parásito!… ¡déjamelo a mí! – Jolteon tomó la delantera empujando al Pokémon - ¡Si quiere venir que venga! ¡le presentaré batalla! - dijo a la vez que componía su pose de pelea

Pero Absol se adelantó lanzándose encima, mordiéndola y sacudiéndola como si se tratase de una almohada

— ¡Ahhhhhh! – chilló - ¡no! ¡en la oreja no!

— ¿En serio? ¿acaso aquí la bizarría nunca acaba? – cuestionó Liepard con desgana

— Lo mismo me pregunto – dijo Marowak

— ¡Auch! ¡algo atravesó mi pata! – chilló Lucario adolorido echado en el suelo

— ¡Ese es tu pincho idiota!

— Ohhh… — replicó Lucario en completo asombro – es tan… ¡brillante!

— Como sea… - dijo Liepard mientras lamia sus patas

—…

— ¡Auch! ¡algo atravesó mi otra pata!

— Chicos… hermanos, ¿no creen que sería… no lo sé… un muy buen detalle si solo pudiesen sacarme a este patán de encima? – preguntó Jolteon, tan magullada, que ya ni siquiera sentía dolor

— ¡Enseguida! – entonces Liepard arrojó el cráneo de Marowak con intención de amenizar en Absol, pero a suerte de los cinco presentes en la escena, al golpe lo recibió Jynx, la cual perdió el equilibrio, y no tardó en caer con todo su peso muerto en un profundo sueño

— ¡Já!... ¡eso fue fácil!

— ¡Quién lo diría! ¡tu lata agujereada fue el gran héroe del día!

— ¡Lo tengo!… ¡lo tengo! ¡mi precioso! – exclamó Absol mientras hacía bailar el pequeño objeto entre sus garras, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato recibiendo una fuerte palmada de Jolteon

— ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar enano! ¿¡te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!? ¡traicionar a tus iguales por una estúpida e insignificante pizca de poder! ¡eres un niño malo! ¡muy malo! - regañó duramente la Pokémon

— Perdón… estaba cegado por la ambición – contestó cabizbajo dejando caer la piedra

Ahora, cierta criatura que había olvidado por completo su punzante dolor, como todo un cachafaz, admiraba solemnemente el resplandeciente objeto que tenía entre sus garras, suficiente para concederle el anhelado poder que desde que era una cría jamás pudo gozar

— ¡Póstrense todos ante _Mega-Lucario_! – y en un acto de suma necedad, arrojó la piedra hacía lo alto para luego esta aterrizara exitosamente sobre su fornida lengua, el ingenuo y voraz Lucario que todos conocían se había ido para no regresar jamás… ¡un verdadero imbécil!

**Último Corte**

**_La sequia del pensamiento_**

— ¡Oh no!, ¡qué he hecho! ¡qué he hecho! – repetía Absol agónicamente — los he traicionado, ¡a ustedes! ¡Que son _como_ mi familia!... suerte no lo son…

— Absol… los hemos hecho todos – agregó Liepard vergonzosamente con la cabeza gacha

— ¡Venga ese abrazo! – complementó Lucario con sus brazos extendidos de punta en punta, a los que todos accedieron sin chistar

— ¡Oigan! ¡No hay razón para sentirnos culpables! ¡se supone que somos un equipo unido dispuesto a crear historias juntos para seguir entreteniendo! – dijo Absol

— ¡Entretener!, nadie lo hubiera dicho mejor, entretener para que por un solo momento, nuestro público se olvide de la opaca y mediocre vida que llevan – agregó Marowak

— Desde luego, para que continúen malgastando su vida persiguiendo un montón sueños completamente idiotas, para que al final del camino, se topen de cabeza con la uniforme realidad – dijo Liepard

—Y para concluir, a ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores hambrientos de nuevas aventuras les digo… ¡Bájense de su nube de estupidez y obedezcan sumisos al sistema! ¡Hay cientas de nuevas tecnologías listas para darte el entretenimiento que mereces y consumirte como a un cigarrillo! ¡Mientras nosotros nos revolcamos a jugar a los naipes españoles sobre tu futuro! – concluyó finalmente Jolteon - ¡Adiosito…!

_Me disculpo por trigésima vez, tenía este capítulo incompleto desde el año pasado, tuve que hacerle muchísimos cambios, y eso me demoró muchísimo, para ese entonces tenía otras ideas, tuve que adecuarla a una versión más reciente, pero ya, feliz de volver a estar activo, nada más reconfortante que volver de la muerte._

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
